Manipulation
by Sly. Cassie
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre d’une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n’a été qu’une succession de mensonges jusqu’à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera t il sa vie ainsi ? Ou, décidera t il de prendre sa vie en main.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Manipulation

**Auteur : **_Sly Cassie_

**Résumé : **_Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Ou, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple :** HP/ .., AM/..

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information : **'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue.

* * *

**Prologue : Lettre et Réaction**

Harry Potter, tous les sorciers connaissent ce nom. Mais, que savent-ils sur l'être humain ? Rien, leur opinion est faite. Pour certain, il est un héros. Pour d'autre l'homme a abattre.

Non, personne ne le connaît. Même ses amis, ils ne savent que très peu de chose sur lui. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer comment est réellement sa vie. Ils ne connaissent que des bribes de son enfance. Ils ne savent pas à quel point Pétunia et Vernon Dursley sont abjects.

Harry était de retour au 4 Privet Drive. Cet été était pire que tous les autres réunis. Il avait perdu son parrain à la fin de sa dernière année scolaire, il avait appris qu'il était la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort. Et pour couronner le tout, il y avait sa tante et son oncle. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup apprécié les menaces qu'ils avaient reçues des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Oh non, ils ne les avaient pas aimées du tout.

Le trajet du retour avait été calme aucun mots n'avaient été échangés. Mais arrivé dans l'enceinte de la maison cela avait changé. La valise d'Harry avait été jetée dans son ancienne chambre, le placard. Son oncle l'avait obligé à descendre à la cave. Et là, il l'avait frappé. Battu comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait arrêté lorsque sa lettre de Poudlard était arrivée. Le jeune sorcier ne croyait pas que Vernon oserait recommencer. Il s'était trompé.

Deux jours, il resta deux jours allongé dans la cave. Souffrant ! Lorsque son oncle était venu le chercher, il avait été très clair. Si Harry se plaignait du traitement qu'il obtenait sous son toit, il le regretterait.

Harry fut obliger d'écrire une lettre à l'Ordre où il disait que tout aller bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Son oncle l'avait menacé de tuer sa chouette, s'il ne le faisait pas.

Les jours se suivirent, tous les trois jours, le Survivant envoyait une lettre. Il était très occupé. Une multitude de corvée l'attendait chaque jour. Il ne mangeait que très peu, ne dormait pas. Il n'avait plus de vision, mais il faisait des cauchemars. Il voyait Sirius mourir, ses amis se faire torturer et bien d'autre chose.

C'était le 8 juillet, Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il était assez tard, 22 heures passées de quelques minutes, lorsqu'un hibou noir s'engouffra dans sa chambre, laissa tomber une lettre sur son bureau et repartit. Le jeune sorcier alla la ramasser, curieux. Il ne connaissait pas ce messager ? Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, il en sortit de celle-ci un petit pendentif en argent, sur une chaîne, il représentait un serpent. Et un parchemin pliait. Harry posa le collier sur son bureau et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il déplia la feuille de papier et commença à prendre connaissance de son contenue.

_Mon cher fils_

'C'est une blague', pensa Harry, arrêtant sa lecture. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bas de la page et lut les deux derniers mots qui y été inscrit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. La lettre était signée du nom de Lili Potter. Harry tenait-il un parchemin écrit de la main de sa mère décédée. Curieux, il reprit sa lecture.

_Harry, je sais que cette lettre te choquera. Tu seras peut-être furieux. Tu te sentiras sans nul doute trahi. Mais, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir la vérité._

'Pourquoi', fut la question qui traversa l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Pourquoi serait-il furieux ? Qu'est ce que sa mère voulait lui révéler ? C'était la tête emplit d'interrogation qui prit connaissance de la phrase suivante.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais pas si tu vois qui est Lucius Malfoy._

'Où veut-elle en venir ? En quoi le père de Malfoy est concerné ?'

_C'est un sorcier provenant d'une vieille lignée, influente et respectée. Son père est resté jusqu'à sa mort l'un des deux conseillers du ministre de la magie. Enfin, je m'égare… Lucius Malfoy croit à la suprématie des Sang-Pur. Il est devenu un partisan de Lord Volde… du Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques années après sa sortie de Poudlard. Bien sûr peu de personnes le savent._

'Plus maintenant ! Il croupit à Azkaban et tout le monde sait qu'il est un Mangemort.'

_Le 16 janvier 1979, un espion d'Albus Dumbledore infiltré dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rapporta des informations capitales sur le dernier projet de Volde… Ce dernier avait fournit plusieurs potions à l'épouse de Lucius, Narcissa Malfoy, afin que la puissance magique du bébé qu'elle porte soit décuplé. Cet enfant devait être formé par Volde… et sera un immense atout pour lui._

_Si nous laissions, cet enfant grandir dans le monde des Ténèbres, il deviendra une menace aussi importante que Lord Volde… et le monde de la magie sera condamné._

'Parle-t-elle de Draco ? Non, il ne peut pas être si puissant. Qu'est devenu cet enfant ? Pourquoi en n'ai-je pas entendu parler ?'

_Albus Dumbledore décida donc d'intervenir. Sa première idée fut de se débarrasser de l'enfant avant qu'il ne naisse._

'Quoi ? Mais, il n'y est pour rien ! Il n'est même pas encore né. Il est innocent ! Comment peuvent-ils déjà le condamner ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Dumbledore puisse être capable d'un tel acte barbare.'

_Mais, Narcissa était énormément protégée. Elle ne quittait que très rarement l'enceinte de son manoir. Et Lorsque c'était le cas, il était impossible de l'approcher. Albus fut alors obligé de revoir ses plans et d'attendre la naissance du bébé. Celui-ci vint au monde le 9 juillet 1979. Je ne sais pas comment, mais Dumbledore arriva à l'enlever. Le lendemain, le 10 juillet, la Gazette du Sorcier se consacrait à la disparition d'Alexandre Lucius Malfoy, le jeune héritier de l'illustre et noble famille Malfoy._

'Enlevé ! Il ne l'a pas tué, quand même ?'

_Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ignorais ce qu'était devenu l'enfant. Mais le 15 novembre, Albus nous convoqua, James et moi, dans son bureau. Il nous révéla le plan qu'il avait conçu afin de mettre un terme au règne de terreur de Volde… Il comptait se servir d'Alexandre. Depuis quatre mois, il exécutait des expériences sur l'enfant et il les continua jusqu'au 31 juillet 1980._

'Expériences ? Que lui a-t-il fait ? C'est inhumain ! Comment peut-on traiter un bébé, ainsi ? Attends ! Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté les expériences le jour de ma naissance ?'

_James et moi faisions partie intégrante du plan créé par Albus. Il ne nous demanda pas notre avis. De toute façon, James ne pouvait lui refuser. Son plan était très simple, il reposait sur une prophétie. Je pense que tu l'as connais :_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiées, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

'Bien sûr que je la connais. Elle dit que je suis la seule personne qui puisse éliminer Voldemort. Mais en quoi l'enfant est-il lié à la prophétie ? Dumbledore a bien dit que c'était moi qu'elle concerne.'

_Il s'arrangea pour que la prophétie parvienne aux oreilles de Volde…. Bien sûr, celle-ci est totalement fausse. Dumbledore l'as inventée de toute pièce._

'Fausse ? Inventée ? Sirius est mort pour rien ! A quoi joue Dumbledore ?'

_Le 31 juillet, Dumbledore fit ingérer à Alexandre une potion de rajeunissement pour le faire ressembler à un nouveau-né, puis il lui lança plusieurs sorts afin de modifier son apparence._

_Ses cheveux sont noirs maintenant au lieu de blonds. Ses yeux ne sont plus gris, ils sont devenus verts comme les miens, un envoûtement leur a été ajouté afin que la vue de l'enfant se dégrade avec le temps afin que plus tard il soit obligé d'utiliser des lunettes. Les traits de son visage se firent moins fins, moins aristocratiques. Il ressemble énormément à James à présent._

_Je pense que tu as compris Harry ce que je voulais t'apprendre._

'Compris quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je… Je ne peux pas être…'

_Ce jour là, James et moi t'avons adopté et fait passer pour notre fils. Harry, tu es Alexandre._

'NON !' Harry cessa de lire. On lui avait mentit. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi sa mère disait qu'il serait furieux, qu'il se sentirait trahi. On l'avait utilisé. N'était-il qu'une arme pour Dumbledore ? Les yeux du Survivant se fermèrent, quelques larmes s'en échappèrent. Il aurait préféré ne jamais apprendre la vérité. Tous ses rêves venaient d'être brisés par cette phase.

Il ne s'appelait pas Harry. Harry n'avait jamais existé. Une pensée le frappa. Il avait une famille. Une famille vivante a laquelle on l'avait arrachée. Il avait une mère, un frère, un père. Son père ! Il l'a envoyé en prison. Il s'en réjouissait, il n'a pas si longtemps. Mais, maintenant, tout avait changé.

'Ma famille ne m'accepterait pas. Elle ne pourra pas. Mon père déteste Harry Potter. Il ne le voudra jamais comme fils.'

Har… Alexandre soupira, il rouvrit les yeux et reprit sa lecture où il l'avait cessée.

_Je ne sais pas comment tu réagiras devant cette révélation. Mais tu as le droit de savoir la vérité. Harry sache que même si tu n'es pas mon fils, je t'aime. Et je crois que je ne pourrai pas rester sans rien faire lorsque Volde… tentera de te tuer._

'Tu m'aimais ? Est-ce possible ? Non, tu n'as pas été indifférente lorsque Voldemort est venu, tu es morte pour me protéger. Alors c'est vrai, tu m'aimais.'

_Harry, Alexandre, cette lettre est une preuve de la culpabilité que je ressens. Nous n'avions pas l'autorisation de t'enlever à ta famille et de t'utiliser comme arme. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant innocent. Je n'ai pas osé m'opposer à Dumbledore. J'avais trop peur. Méfies-toi, Dumbledore est plus dangereux qu'il ne le paraît. Il est puissant mais est loin d'être innocent. Il a commis sa part de crime dans cette guerre._

'Sa part de crime ? Oh, oui ! Je peux le croire. Enlever un enfant. Lui faire subir des expériences. Je ne suis pas un cobaye ! De quel droit a-t-il osé ?'

_Alexandre, j'ai ensorcelé cette lettre afin qu'elle te soit envoyée la veille de ton dix-septième anniversaire. Demain, tu seras majeur dans le monde de la magie. Un choix s'offrira à toi. Tu peux continuer ta vie comme elle est maintenant. Il te suffit pour cela d'ignorer le contenu de cette lettre. Ou, si tu désires être libérer de l'emprise d'Albus Dumbledore, utilise le pendentif que j'ai joint à cette lettre. C'est un portoloin, il te conduira à Gringotts. Les gobelins sont neutres. Ils connaissent ta situation, ils pourront t'aider à prendre ta vie en main. Le mot de passe pour activer le portoloin est ton véritable nom : Alexandre Lucius Malfoy. Il ne fonctionnera qu'à partir du 9 juillet 1996._

_Je t'aime Harry_

_Lili Potter_

'Continuer ainsi? Oh, non, il n'en est plus question, cela est fini! Ma vie m'appartient, je ne laisserai plus personne me manipuler.'

**

* * *

A suivre… **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ou pas ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Ou, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple :** HP/ .., AM/..

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information :** _'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue._

**

* * *

**

**Réponse au reviews **

**Hannange :** Tu es la première personne à voir reviewer ma fic. Je te remercie. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**Severia Rogue :** Merci !

**Bellasidious :** Merci ! Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

**Cassie :** Non, je ne vais pas te dire qu'elle couple se sera. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Par contre, tu peux essayer de le deviner. Merci pour la revierw.

**Griffounette :** Alors ce n'est pas maintenant que tu verras comment Narcissa, Lucius et Draco réagiront à la nouvelle. Attends encore quelques chapitres. Mais ne t'inquiètes donc pas.

**Zaika :** Et bien voilà la suite.

**Cece :** Merci pour la review. La suite t'attend.

**Elisabeth 91 :** Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la rencontre avec sa famille. Un peu de patience.

**Yotma :** Oui, Dumbledore. Il ne va pas apprendre pour Alexandre tout de suite. Mais je t'assure qu'il ne saura pas ce qui lui arrive.

**Lilician :** Merci, Merci ! Ne me secoue pas trop où je ne pourrais pas continuer d'écrire.

**Eliwan :** Que dire ? La suite est arrivée ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Cristal d'Avalon :** Merci ! Et pour tes questions, tu verras mais pas tout de suite. Attends un peu.

**Hatshepsout :** Mon rythme d'écriture. Alors là, je ne sais pas. Cela dépend du temps que j'ai quand je n'ai pas cours. Si j'arrive à rédiger convenable mes idées. Alors, ce m'étonnerait que je poste régulièrement des chapitres. Enfin j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

**Nymphodera Tonks :** Que de compliments ! Je te remercie. Bonne lecture.

**Panthère : Merci !**

**Sissidu 57500 :** Pas trop attendu, j'espère ? Merci.

**Pocrom : **Alors tu veux que mon petit Alex est un enfant à tout prix. Ce n'est pas prévu dans l'histoire mais je vais y réfléchir.

**Teyla :** Un Dark Harry, sûrement. Enfin il sera contre Dumbledore cela est sûr. Pour Voldemort tu verras plus tard. Dumbledore ne va pas comprend se qui lui arrive et ce qui craint le plus, risque de lui arriver.

**Litany Riddle :** Merci ! L'appelais Harry. Vois la note à la fin du chapitre !

**Tiffany Shin :** Merci !

**Marielove :** On ne voit pas encore Dumbledore. Faut attendre. Mais il ne risque pas d'être heureux notre cher directeur de Poudlard.

**Lyly :** Merci !

**Seddy :** Me tuer ! Non m'est ça va pas. Calmes toi, elle est là la suite.

**

* * *

Chapitre n° 1 : Gringotts**

Après sa lecture de la lettre de Lili Potter terminée, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de clair dans l'esprit d'Harry : Il allait cesser d'être Harry Potter, l'icône de la lumière. Il n'était plus question de suivre ou d'obéir à Albus Dumbledore. Il n'était ni son pion, ni son arme. Il ne se laissera plus manipuler ou utiliser par qui que ce soit.

Et, il comptait redevenir Alexandre Malfoy. Mais il savait que cela ne se fera pas sans problème. Il ne peut pas sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse ou se rendre au Ministère de la Magie et révéler à tout le monde qu'il se nomme en vérité Alexandre Lucius Malfoy. Il doit d'abord regagner sa véritable apparence. 'Mais Comment ?' Il faut également qu'il écarte Dumbledore de sa route car celui-ci ne restera pas sans bouger. 'Pas si facile !' Et… Et, il n'est même pas sûr que sa famille l'accepte.

Alexandre soupira. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être aussi compliqué ? Demain, il aura dix-sept ans. Il n'y a pas une heure, il pensait avoir quinze ans, bientôt seize. On lui avait volé une année de son existence.

Il allait se rendre à Gringotts. Peut-être que les gobelins pourront l'aider. Sa décision prise, Harry saisit un morceau de parchemin et commença à rédiger une lettre à l'intention de l'ordre du Phoenix. Celle-ci était courte. Il leur disait seulement que tout aller pour le mieux, que les Dursleys le laissaient tranquille. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la posa sur son bureau et se coucha.

**Le 9 Juillet 1996**

Il était six heures trente, quand Vernon Dursley se leva. Comme chaque matin, il s'arrêta dans la chambre de son neveu, le réveilla brutalement, lui fit quelques remarques déplaisantes sur Lili et James et ordonna à Alexandre d'aller préparer son petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Quand Vernon insulta les Potter, le jeune sorcier ne ressentit pas la colère qui le submergea dans ce genre de situation, il resta indifférent. Après tous les Potter n'étaient pas vraiment des membres de sa famille, ce que disait son soi-disant oncle ne le touchait plus.

Harry sortit de son lit, un sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, il quittait l'enfer de cette demeure pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Au lieu de descendre dans la cuisine, il accrocha la lettre qu'il avait écrite la veille à la patte d'Hedwige, puis informa sa chouette qu'il ne sera plus ici lorsqu'elle aura remplit sa mission, il ajouta qu'elle pourra le retrouver à Gringotts.

Alexandre avait décidé de continuer d'envoyer à l'Ordre du Phoenix, un message tout les trois jours. Ainsi, ses membres ne remarqueront pas sa disparition du 4 Privet Drive, vu qu'il n'avait pas mis le nez hors de la maison depuis le début des vacances.

Une fois Hedwige partit, Harry saisit le la lettre de Lili Potter et le portoloin qu'il avait reçu avec, avant de descendre les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il força à l'aide d'une épingle la serrure du placard, comme les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient fait quatre ans plus tôt, lors de l'été précèdent sa seconde année à Poudlard. Il sortit de sa malle une robe de sorcier, il déplora qu'il ne possède que celle fessant partit de l'uniforme scolaire. Il faudra qu'il s'en achète d'autre.

Il venait d'enfiler la robe lorsqu'il entendit Vernon Dursley. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il ferma sa valise, posa une main dessus, l'autre tenait le pendentif en forme de serpent et pour la première fois, il prononça son véritable nom à haute voix. Il disparut de la maison au moment où le moldu apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

Vernon se figea, en voyant son neveu s'évaporer puis s'évanouit.

Alexandre réapparut dans un des bureaux de Gringotts, l'unique banque sorcière. Il balaya aussitôt la pièce du regard, il s'aperçu qu'elle était inoccupée. Il remarqua également que son mobilier était pratiquement inexistant : Un bureau et trois fauteuils.

Des blasons étaient peints sur les murs. Harry ne prêta pas grande attention à ceux se trouvant à sa gauche et sa droite. Il n'en voyait qu'un, celui placé en face de lui. Il représentait un Grand M, d'un blanc nacré, traversé par deux épées, l'une de couleur sang, l'autre noire. Il réussit sans peine à identifier la famille à qui ces armoiries appartenait. Il était certain que c'était celle de sa lignée, celle des Malfoy. Le jeune sorcier ignorait ce qu'elle signifiait. A cause de Dumbledore, il ne savait pas ce que symboliser l'épée rouge ou de la noire.

« M. Potter !»

Alexandre sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un gobelin était entré, il était trop perdu dans sa contemplation. Il se crispa en entendant sous quel nom, on venait de s'adresser à lui.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » continua le banquier, « Mais, je ne pensais pas que vous arriverez si tôt. Je me nomme Glagow et suis le gérant de la fortune de la famille Potter.

« Vous m'attendiez ? »

Sa mère adoptive l'avait informé que les gobelins étaient au courant de sa situation. Mais il ne pensait pas que… En fait, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait utilisé le portoloin car s'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

«Oui, M. Potter. »

« Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, ce n'est pas mon nom. »

« Veuillez m'excuser M. Malfoy, je ne me rendais pas compte que vous connaissiez votre véritable identité. »

« Mais, alors. Pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ? »

« Euh ! » Le gobelin s'arrêta surpris. « Vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre ? »

« Quelle lettre ? »

« M. Malfoy, vous n'ignorez pas que votre parrain, M. Sirius Black était décédé en juin passé. Je vous ai donc envoyé une lettre afin de vous convoquer à la lecture de sa volonté. »

« Je n'ai jamais reçu une telle lettre ! » s'exclama Alexandre.

« Comment ? » Les yeux du gobelin s'écarquillèrent. « Vous n'avez donc pas utilisé le portoloin que je vous ai fourmi. Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans mon bureau ? »

« Eh, bien ! Lili Potter m'a envoyé cette lettre hier. » dit Harry, en la tendant à Glagow.

Si il voulait que le gobelin l'aide, il valait mieux qu'il soit totalement honnête. Mais le jeune sorcier commencé vraiment à être anxieux.

Le gérant de la famille Potter parcourut le document des yeux, puis fixa Alexandre.

« Je vois. »

Un long silence suivit. Harry se sentait de plus en plus inquiet à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur en se rendant à Gringotts. Trouvant, le silence intenable, il sortit la première chose lui passant par la tête.

« Vous… vous m'avez dit que vous êtes le gérant de la famille Potter, mais le blason derrière vous, n'appartient pas à cette lignée. »

« C'est exact, M. Malfoy. Les bureaux que nous utilisons dans cette banque sont enchantés, afin que les armoiries du sorcier représentant la famille que nous servons, s'inscrivent sur les murs. » expliqua le gobelin. « Le blason se trouvant derrière moi, est celui de la famille Malfoy, il est apparut sur ce mur, il y a de cela quinze ans, le jour de la mort de James Potter, remplaçant celui de la famille Potter. »

« Je comprends. »Alexandre jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres, « Que représentent ces blasons ? »

« Celui à votre droite, M. Malfoy est celui de la famille Potter. »

Harry le regarda : Un cerf de couleur or reposait sur un fond rouge.

« Mais, je ne suis pas un Potter. »

« Vous avez raison. Mais James et Lili Potter vous ont adopté et ont fait de vous l'héritier de la famille Potter. »

« Et l'autre ? »

« C'est celui de la famille Black. »

« Black ? Comment ? »

« Il est apparut, il y a à peine un mois. Sirius Black était le Seigneur de la famille, le jour de sa mort le blason de sa famille est apparut dans mon bureau. Nous n'avons pas ouvert le testament de M. Black, mais je pense qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il vous a désigné en tant que son héritier, à moins que cela vienne de votre mère. Après tous, elle est une cousine de M. Black et est la seule à avoir eut un enfant de sexe masculin. »

« Black, Potter, Malfoy. Cela arrive souvent que quelqu'un possèdent les armoiries de plusieurs familles ? »

« Pas vraiment, M. Malfoy. Généralement, un sorcier n'en n'a qu'une, deux dans de rare occasion. Votre situation est unique. Mais revenons à la lettre que vous m'aviez donnée M. Malfoy. Les gobelins restent neutres, ils ne se mêlent pas des histoires des sorciers, nous avons toujours eut des problèmes lorsque nous sommes devenus impliquer. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça M. Malfoy. Si vous ne saviez pas qui vous êtes, nous ne vous l'aurions pas dit. Mais vous êtes au courant et vous avez dix-sept ans aujourd'hui, c'est un jour important pour les sorciers. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous l'ignorez ! » Glagow était incrédule, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. « Que savez-vous sur le fonctionnement du monde de la magie ? »

« Euh ! Très peu de chose. J'ai grandi avec des moldus et ne savait pas que j'étais à sorciers jusqu'au jours de mes onze ans… non, en fait j'en avais douze passé. Et on ne m'a pas appris beaucoup sur le monde magique. »

« Bien ! La communauté sorcière britannique est administrée par deux groupes distincts. Le Ministère qui est responsable de l'application des Lois, de gérer les crises, de veiller à ce que notre monde reste caché des moldus, …. La puissance du Ministère est limitée par le Mangemagot, il peut révoquer le ministre de la magie courant, aller à l'encontre des décisions du ministère, c'est lui qui vote les lois, …. Le Mangemagot se compose des Seigneurs de chaque famille, il y en a deux cent cinquante six en ce moment. Ceux-ci élisent leur chef, celui qui mène l'assemblé. Actuellement c'est Albus Dumbledore, cela va faire plus de trente ans qui est à sa tête, son influence sur le monde de la magie est colossale, il a commit un bon nombre de crimes mais ceux-ci restent impunis. L'année dernière, il avait perdu sa position au profit de votre père, mais lorsque vous avez prouvé à la communauté sorcière que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien de retour et que Lucius Malfoy était l'un de ses fidèles serviteurs, Dumbledore a aussitôt retrouvé sa position. Il vous sera difficile de s'opposer à lui M. Malfoy, surtout si vous n'avez pas d'allier. Si Dumbledore était vulnérable l'an passé, après ces évènements il est plus puissant que jamais. Vous m'avez suivi M. Malfoy ? Ou voulez-vous un complément d'information. »

« J'ai compris. »

«Comment je le disais plutôt, le jour de ses dix-sept ans un sorcier est considéré comme un adulte. Il peut alors devenir l'héritier de sa famille ou dans son Seigneur s'y elle n'en possède pas. »

« Vous voulez dire que je vais devenir… »

« Oui, M. Malfoy. Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, vous connaissez vos origines et vous avez dix-sept ans. Nous aurions rien fait si vous les ignorez, la politique de Gringotts est très claire la dessus. Mais ce n'est plus cas. »

Le gobelin se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il interpella un gobelin passant dans le couloir et lui ordonna d'aller informer Maddox et Gibb qu'il les attendait dans son bureau.

« Je vais vous demander de patienter un instant, M. Malfoy. » dit-il en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. »

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Bien j'attends vos ****reviews****. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, j'ai désigné Harry, sous le nom d'Alexandre tout à tour. Dans les prochains chapitres :

1) vous souhaitez que je continue ainsi. (Moi, je pense que cela peut porter à confusion.)

2) Je l'appelle Alexandre dans les dialogues et Harry dans la narration. (Honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est beaucoup mieux.)

3) Je le nomme seulement Alexandre, et n'utilise le nom d'Harry que lorsque je fais des allusions au passé.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Manipulation

**Auteur : **_Sly Cassie_

**Résumé : **_Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Ou, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple :** HP/ .., AM/..

**Disclaimer**_Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information : **'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il m'a fallu un temps fou pour rédiger ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse mais je suis déborder en ce moment. Je ne vais pas répondre au review individuellement, car cela retarderai encore la parution de ce chapitre. Je remercie donc toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message.

* * *

**Chapitre n°2**

Alexandre patientait, une à une, les secondes s'écoulaient. Le jeune sorcier était incapable de dire si cela faisait une heure ou seulement dix minutes qu'il attendait. Le silence s'était installé. Alexandre trouvait que l'atmosphère de la pièce était pesante, lourde. Mais il n'osait pas briser le silence. Il ne voulait pas déranger Glagow. Ce dernier s'était plongé dans la lecture de l'un de ses dossiers. Pourtant Alexandre aurait aimé l'interroger, lui demander : Qui son Gibb et Maddox ? Pourquoi les a-t-il appelé ? Le jeune sorcier soupira, il avait tant de questions mais aune réponse.

Le temps continua de passer et les doutes commencèrent à assaillir Alexandre, ses pensées en étaient remplies : 'Ai-je bien fait de venir ici ? J'ai agis sans réfléchir. Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Choix ! Quel choix ? Soit' je décidais d'ignorer la lettre de Lili Potter et les informations quelles contenaient, restais chez les Dursley, continuaient d'être leur elfe de maison, supportais les battements de Vernon, laissais Dumbledore se servir de moi, me manipuler à sa guise. Soit, je décidais de me libérer de l'emprise du directeur de Poudlard, cessait d'être son pion, son arme, utilisais le portoloin, me rendais à Gringotts et faisait un saut dans l'inconnu. Oui, j'ai pris la bonne décision, l'alternative était inacceptable. Mais… Glagow va-t-il m'aider ? Il m'a expliqué que les gobelins ne se mêlent jamais des affaires des sorciers, que c'est la politique de la banque. Par contre, il a insinué que comme je connais à présent ma véritable identité, il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour moi. Enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Je n'en suis plus tellement sûr maintenant ! Ai-je mal interpréter ses paroles. Et, si c'était le…

Un bruit assourdissant fit sursauter Alexandre, le tirant de ses réflexions. Le jeune sorcier chercha aussitôt l'origine de ce son. Il aperçut un gobelin autre que Glagow, celui-ci se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et il fusillait du regard le gérant de la famille Potter. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de ce dernier, les traits de son visage étaient défigurés par la colère.

« Pour qui te prends-tu, Glagow? » s'écria le nouveau venu ; « Je te rappelle que je suis le responsable du domaine le plus important de cette banque. Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ? Je ne te le permets pas ! Tu crois peut-être que tu peux me convoquer comme n'importe quel gobelin de second ordre et que je vais accourir. »

« Mais, c'est ce que tu viens de faire, mon cher Maddox. » intervient Glagow, il ne semblait pas troublé par l'attitude du gobelin. « Ne soit pas si arrogant ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mander pour entendre tes plaintes. Calme-toi ! J'avais une excellente raison de t'appeler mais si cela ne t'intéresse pas, tu es libre de repartir, je ne te retiens pas ! »

« Ah oui ! Une bonne raison. Je ne vois pas en quoi tes affaires me concernent. Si tu es incapable de gérer ton domaine ce n'est pas mon problème ; Je ne pense pas que le motif de ta convocation, soit plus important que ce que je faisais ; Je te remercie de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps Glagow. Maintenant, je me dois de retourner vaguer à mes occupations. Je ne compte pas céder la moindre noise de la fortune de ma famille à ces pilleurs du ministère de la magie. »

Le gobelin se détourna de son collège, il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, il venait de remarque le jeune sorcier assis sur l'un des trois fauteuils du bureau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une expression de surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à la présence de quelqu'un autre que Glagow dans la pièce. La fureur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt envers le gérant de la famille des Potter l'avait sans doute obnubilé au point qu'il n'avait pas aperçu Alexandre à son arrivé ou lorsqu'il était passé juste à côté de lui. Le gobelin détailla le jeune sorcier pendant une ou deux minutes, le transperçant de son regard. Alexandre eut du mal à le soutenir. Il fut soulagé quand le gobelin reporta son attention sur Glagow.

« A quoi joues-tu, Glagow ? Tu es complètement fou. Tu sais ce que tu risques ! Il n'a rien à faire ici. Tu ne crois pas que tu… »

Le gobelin changea de langue sans prévenir. Il avait commencé une phrase en Anglais pour la finir en Gobelbabil, la langue des gobelins. Celle-ci n'avait pas le moindre sens pour jeune sorcier, il n'en comprenait pas un mot, il n'entendait qu'une suite de grognements. Mais, Alexandre trouvait que leur sonorité était loin d'être bestiale. Au contraire, elle avait plutôt quelque chose de mélodieux. Lorsque le gobelin arrêta de parler, le gérant de la fortune des Potter lui répondit de la même façon.

Alexandre se sentit alors mis à l'écart, qu'on lui cachait sciemment certaines informations et cela lui était insupportable. Doucement, la colère s'insinua dans son corps, elle s'infiltrait peu à peu en lui. Le jeune sorcier chercha aussitôt à la réprimer. Il détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer les armoiries de sa famille. Ensuite, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, de faire abstraction de son environnement afin qu'il puisse oublier la présence des deux employés de Gringotts et accorder tout son attention au M majestueux inscrit sur le blason des Malfoy. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas car les voix des gobelins subsistaient en arrière-plan. Elles le dérangeaient et l'empêchaient de se concentrer convenablement. Alexandre était de plus incapable de les ignorer.

Le jeune sorcier finit par s'avouer vaincu, son regard quitta le blason familial pour glisser vers les gobelins. Lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans son champ de vision, il constata qu'ils avaient été rejoint par un troisième gobelin et que l'un d'eux tenait un parchemin dans sa main. Alexandre le reconnu, c'était la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille, celle que Lili Potter avait rédigée peu de temps avant de mourir, celle qu'il avait remise plus tôt à Glagow, celle qui venait de chambouler tout son existence. Cela ne peut plus durer ! La colère qu'Alexandre ressentait, c'était légèrement atténuer au cours des dernières minutes, mais à cet instant elle redoubla d'intensité et le submergea. Elle brouilla ses pensées, une seule idée restait claire :

« Ces gobelins parlent de moi ! Ils ne s'en cachent même pas ! La seule chose qui m'empêche de comprendre leur discussion c'est la langue qu'ils utilisent. Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonge, je ne laisserai plus personne me cacher des informations. C'est inacceptable, je ne peux en supporter plus.

Alexandre bondit du fauteuil où il était assis en criant :

« Arrêtez ! »

Les gobelins cessèrent immédiatement leur conversation et se mirent à fixer le jeune sorcier, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole. Alexandre ne prononça pas un mot. Sa colère c'était envolé, laissant un vide. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait agit sous le coup de l'émotion. Ses réactions étaient toujours exagérées lorsqu'il était furieux. Comme la fois où il avait gonflé la tante Marge ou lorsqu'il a mis Bellatrix Lestrange sous Doloris ou quand il a totalement ravagé le bureau de dumbledore ! Enfin, cela il ne le regrettait pas, si c'était à refaire, il ne ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et n'arrivant plus à soutenir les regards perçant des gobelins, il se mit à balbutier des excuses.

« Je… je suis désolé ! Je… je ne voulais pas vous dé… déranger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je… Je n'avais pas l'attention de vous inter… »

« Non ! » le coupa l'un des gobelins.

Alexandre l'identifia, c'était celui qui était venu réprimander Glagow. 'Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Ma… Oui cela commence ainsi. Ma… quelque chose. Maddy ? Non ! Maddox ? Oui, c'est cela.'

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable », continua-t-il, « et ce n'est pas à vous de présenter des excuses, mais à nous. Notre comportement était inacceptable. Vous avez bien fait d'intervenir, M. Malfoy. »

Le gobelin s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre.

« Je me nomme Maddox et suis le responsable du domaine de la famille Malfoy. Votre présence en ces lieux m'a surpris, troublé. Je crains n'avoir rien à dire de plus pour ma défense. Mais, il faut que vous compreniez que les lois qui régissent Gringotts sont extrêmement strictes. Les sanctions qu'encours le gobelin qui ose les enfreindre sont multiple. Il peut seulement recevoir un blâme, perdre sa position ou être exécuter. Je ne peux pas sciemment aller à leur encontre même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Il m'est impossible de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai failli révéler la vérité à vos parents. Leur apprendre que vous étiez toujours en vie ! Leur dire où se trouve leur petit garçon ! »

Alexandre écouta attentivement les explications du gobelin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il découvrit que celui-ci était au service de sa famille. Il fut horrifié en entendant ce qui pouvait arriver aux gobelins qui ne respectent pas les règles. Comment peut-il exiger l'aide de Glagow ou Maddox, si cela met leur vie en danger. Il fut surpris lorsque Maddox l'informa qu'il connaissait depuis un certain temps son identité. N'y a-t-il que lui qui n'était pas au courant. Combien de personnes savent la vérité ? Par une n'a eut l'idée de la lui révéler plus tôt ! Si Lili Potter ne s'était pas sentit coupable, qu'elle ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre, l'aurait-il apprise un jour ?

Comment et quand avez-vous découvert qui je suis ? » finit par demander Alexandre.

« Et bien ! Lorsqu'on a vous arraché à votre famille quelques heures à peine après votre venue au monde. Avant que votre naissance soit enregistrée. »

« Enregistrée ? » Alexandre ne comprenait pas. Il ignorait tant de chose sur son monde, celui de la magie, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'opportunité dans apprendre plus.

« Vous… Je vois ! Dans toutes les anciennes lignées de sorciers, les familles de sang-pur, les nouveau-nés sont portés dans notre banque afin d'être enregistré. Les gobelins chargeaient de cette tâche commence par prélever quelques gouttes du sang de l'enfant, celui-ci est ajouté à la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, reposant dans leur chambre forte. Aussitôt le prénom du bébé s'inscrit sur la toile et apparaît également sur tous les autres exemplaires de l'arbre. Vous n'êtes pas sur l'arbre de votre lignée. Ensuite, plusieurs sorts sont placés sur l'enfant, ceux-ci sont inoffensifs et se dissolvent avec le temps. Ils changent en fonction de la famille. Les plus souvent utilisé sont des sorts de localisation ou de protection. Si cette opération avait été accomplie sur vous, vos parents n'auraient eut aucun mal à vous retrouver. »

Maddox marqua une pause avant de continuer.

« Après votre disparition, vos parents furent bouleversés, surtout votre mère. Elle était dévastée et fit une grave dépression. Je crois d'ailleurs que si elle n'était pas retombait enceinte si vite, qu'elle n'aurait pas survécu. Votre père fit appel à de nombreux enquêteurs. Il voulait à tout prix vous retrouver et voir sa femme se laisser ainsi dépérir lui était insupportable. Je sais que les Malfoy paraissent froids, certain disent qu'ils sont incapables de ressentir la moindre émotion. C'est faux, ce n'est qu'un masque. Je peux vous assurer que vos parents sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Difficile à croire ! C'est pourtant la vérité ! Oui, un mariage avait été arrangé entre les familles Black et Malfoy. Par contre la jeune fille qui était promise à Lucius Malfoy n'était pas Narcissa Black, mais Bellatrix. Cette information n'est pas connue du grand public et la seule chose qui peut le prouver aujourd'hui est le contrat de mariage rédigé à l'époque. Votre père devait épouser Bellatrix dés sortie de Poudlard. Mais lors de sa dernière année, il s'attacha énormément à une élève qui entamait sa scolarité, celle-ci était la jeune sœur de sa futur femme. »

Maddox s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, laissant à Alexandre le temps d'assimiler ses paroles. Le jeune sorcier était suspendu à ses lèvres. Le gobelin ne répondait peut-être pas clairement à la question qu'il avait posée. Mais, il lui fournissait une multitude d'information sur ses parents. Et Alexandre désirait mieux les connaître, en apprendre le plus possible sur eux.

« Votre père ne pouvait plus se résoudre à un mariage sans sentiments, par lorsqu'il était amoureux. Jusqu'à présent cela ne l'avait nullement dérangé. Après tout, ce genre d'union est très fréquent dans les vielles familles de sorciers attachées à la pureté du sang. C'est une tradition. Votre père rassembla alors tout son courage. Malgré la croyance commune les Serpentards en possèdent également. Par contre, ils l'utilisent avec plus de discernement que les Gryffondors. Ils n'en abusent pas, ils n'en font usage quand cas d'extrême nécessité, quand dernier recours. »

« Maddox, tu t'égare ! » intervient Glagow, « Ces rivalités stupides de maison empoissonnent déjà la communauté sorcière, nous autre gobelin, n'allons pas nous y mettre. »

« Votre rassembla donc tout son courage. » reprit Maddox, ignorant la réflexion de son collègue. « Il allait en avoir besoin. Il avait décidé de révéler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à ses parents. Il leur demanda s'il ne serait pas possible qu'il épouse Narcissa à la place de Bellatrix. Elle était aussi une Black. Votre grand-père était fou de rage, il fit comprendre à son fils qui se mariera avec la personne qu'il avait choisie que cela lui plaise ou non et rajouta qu'un Malfoy n'aimait pas. Lucius se replia sur lui-même, n'adressa plus la parole à ses parents. Il ne mangeait plus, il se laissait mourir. Votre père était désespéré, il savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son père. Il pensait certainement quand se laissant dépérir, il arriverait à le faire revenir sur sa décision. Votre grand-père remarqua rapidement le manège de son fils, mais ne fit rien. Enfin de compte Lucius eut beaucoup de chance. Il se trouve qu'il existait également un contrat de mariage entre les familles Black et Lestrange et plus particulièrement Rodophus Lestrange et Androméda, la fille aînée des Black. Mais, cette dernière c'était enfuit de la demeure familiale pour épouser un moldu. Rodolphus finit par épouser Bellatrix pour la plus grande joie de votre père qui put quant à lui se marier avec l'élu de son cœur. »

Le gobelin s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre.

« Bref, pour en revenir à votre question. Les détectives de votre n'arrivaient à rien, ne trouvait pas la moindre piste à suivre. Ils ne découvrirent même pas ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre d'hôpital. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main. Pendant plus d'an, mes recherches restèrent infructueuses. Jusqu'au jour où l'un des gobelins chargeait de l'enregistrement des naissances est venu me voir. Il avait remarqué que l'héritier de la famille Potter possédait des gênes caractéristiques des Malfoy. Dumbledore avait oublié de masquer certaines de vos capacités. J'ai alors voulu révéler à vos parents ma découverte. Mais avant que l'occasion de le faire se présente, Je fus convoquer par le Directeur de Gringotts et celui-ci m'interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Si j'avais été plus discret, vous aurez retrouvé vos parents. »

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Manipulation

**Auteur : **_Sly Cassie_

**Résumé : **_Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Ou, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple :** HP/ .., AM/..

**Disclaimer**_Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information : **'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue.

**Note de l'auteur : **3 chapitres et déjà 104 revierws. Lorsque j'ai commencé cette histoire, je n'avais jamais espéré en recevoir autant. Je remercie tous ceux qui me laissent des messages. **Enishi-Haru****Nymphodora Tonks****crystal d'avalon****onarluca****, simoi, 666Naku, ****zaika****Sweety****, sam, ****elisabeth91****, Drey, ****Archangel.gaia****Ewilan Potter****Flore Jade****Fitz of Amber****, lilou, ****tchaye**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre n°3

Alexandre n'en revenait pas : 'Sans les lois qui régissent Gingotts, sans l'intervention de son Directeur, j'aurais… j'aurais vécu avec mes parents. J'aurais eu une enfance heure, sans corvées, sans battement. J'aurais dormi dans une véritable chambre et non dans un placard. J'aurais été aimé au lieu de mépriser. Pourquoi en ai-je été privé ? Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qui a pu pousser le Directeur de Gringotts à interdire à Maddox de révéler la vérité à mes parents ? Y avait-il une bonne raison de le faire ? Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si compliqué ? Je veux seulement être comme tout le monde, avoir une famille, des amis, être heureux… Arrêtes ! Ressasser le passé ne t'apportera rien, tournes toi vers l'avenir. Elle t'appartient !'

Alexandre se tourna vers le troisième gobelin, celui dont ignorer encore l'identité. Enfin, il était presque certain de nom. Il devait être Gibb, l'autre gobelin qu'avait convoqué Glagow.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Alexandre.

« Je suis Gibb, le gérant de la famille Black. C'est un honore pour moi de vous rencontrer, M. Malfoy. »

« Vous aussi… Vous faites parti de ceux qui connaissaient mon identité ? »

Le jeune Sorcier était irrité. Combien y avait-il de personnes dans la confidence ? Toutes ceux qui croissaient allait-il être au courant.

« Non ! Non, M. Malfoy. » répliqua vivement Gibb, « Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment. Je l'ai découvert peu de temps après la mort du Seigneur de la famille Black. Pour moi, vous n'étiez qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, le fils de Lili et James Potter, le filleul de Sirius Black. Mais lorsque votre parrain est… »

« Ce n'était pas son parrain ! » fit remarquer Maddox, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. « Il n'est que l'homme que ces kidnappeurs ont choisi pour remplir ce rôle. Pas celui que ses parents avaient prévu. »

« Maddox, les Potter ne l'ont pas enlevé. Si tu veux un coupable, prend Dumbledore. Les Potter se sont sacrifiés pour qu'il survive. »

« Et alors ! Tu veux peut-être que je les remercie. Mais s'ils l'avaient restitué à sa famille, ils seraient encore en vie. Alexandre Malfoy n'avait rien à craindre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci était sensé être son parrain.»

« Maddox, tu ne peux pas… »

« Attendez ! », s'exclama Alexandre, un peu perdu, « Voldemort ! Mon parrain ? C'est quoi cette histoire? »

« C'est exact ! », répondit calmement Maddox. « Vous n'ignorez pas que votre père est au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, c'est vous qui avez remis cette information à la presse et qui l'a envoyé à Azkaban. »

« Je ne savais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! », murmura le jeune sorcier.

« Je le sais M. Malfoy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons bien un moyen de faire réhabiliter votre père. Dans sa lettre Lili Potter a fait allusion aux potions que votre mère a prises pendant sa grossesse. Celles que le Mage Noir lui avait fournies, celles qui étaient utilisés pour augmenter votre puissance. Vous étiez promis à un brillant avenir dans le monde des Ténèbres. Vous auriez été formé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il avait même émis le souhait de devenir votre parrain. Vos parents s'étaient alors empressés d'accepter. C'était un honneur pour eux ! »

« Je vous remercie de ses éclaircissements. Vous êtes une précieuse source de renseignements. »

« C'est tout naturel ! Je travaille pour votre famille depuis si longtemps. J'ai appris à collecter un maximum d'informations sur elle, afin de pouvoir l'aider de mon mieux. Vous êtes ignorant de l'histoire de votre lignée, vous en savez si peu sur elle. C'est un plaisir pour moi d'y remédier, de combler vos lacunes. C'est mon devoir ! Gibb vous informez de la façon dont il était venu à apprendre votre identité, avant que la conversation devit. »

Maddox se tourna vers collègue.

« Peux-tu reprendre Gibb ? Là où tu as été interrompu. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, cela ressembler davantage à un ordre.

« Eh bien ! Je disais donc que lorsque Sirius Black est décédé, j'ai eu la surprise de voir apparaître deux blasons dan mon bureau, celui de la famille Malfoy et celui des Potter. Imaginez mon incompréhension, a ma connaissance personne n'appartenait simultanément à ces deux lignées. Elles ne sont pas connues pour leur bonne entente. J'ai… »

« Et c'est une sous-estimation ! Les Malfoy se souviennent, ils n'ont pas oublié l'acte de Guillaume Potter. »

« Ce n'était qu'une erreur, Maddox ! Un regrettable accident. »

« Un Malfoy a perdu la vie ! »

« Cela date de plus de quatre siècles ! »

« Et alors, tu crois qu'ils allaient simplement effacer l'évènement de leur mémoire ! Les Malfoy ont juré de se venger ! »

«Maddox, Glagow, cela suffit ! » Gibb était exaspère, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui coupait la parole. « Je tiens à vous signaler que tous les deux, vous allez devoir travailler ensemble, faire équipe dans les mois qui viennent. Alors, cessez de vous disputez pour tous et n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous servirez les intérêts de vos familles respectifs. Pour en revenir à vous M. Malfoy, j'ai fais des recherches. Je voulais connaître l'identité du nouveau Seigneur de la famille Black, savoir à qui les armoiries pouvait bien correspondre. C'est là que j'ai découvert votre identité ! »

« Merci ! Mais… euh… Maddox, Glagow de quoi parliez vous plus tôt ? »

Le Responsable du Domaine des Malfoy lui répondit avant que son collègue :

« Il y a plus de quatre cents ans, le monde de magie était sur le point de s'effondrer. Les moldus étaient en pleine chasse aux sorcières, celle-ci durait depuis plusieurs siècle déjà. Si les malheureux qui finissait sur le bûcher n'étaient que rarement des sorciers, la communauté sorcière perdait quand même, chaque année, aux moins une dizaine de ses membres. Ils tombaient dans les filets de l'inquisition. De plus, un bon nombre de sorciers d'origine moldus se réunirent pour former une organisions, la Confrérie. Ils s'en prenaient aux vielles familles de Sang-pur, ils visaient généralement les enfants, ils les torturaient avant de les tuer. La communauté magique était attaquée de tous les côtés. Comme les sorciers n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la procédure à suivre, ils finirent pas prendre une décision. Celle-ci était exceptionnelle, du jamais vu. Pour la première fois, un sorcier cumulait les postes de Ministre de la Magie et Président du Mangemagot. Tous les pouvoirs se trouvaient entre les mains d'un seul individu. »

Glagow marqua une pause, il essayait d'organiser la suite de son discours.

« Cet homme appartenait à votre famille, c'était son Seigneur, il se nommait Norius Malfoy. Il prit plusieurs mesures afin de remédier à la situation, de remettre d'aplomb le monde de la magie. Parmi celle-ci, il y avait la légalisation de l'utilisation du sortilège amnésie sur les moldus. Avant cela les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit de se servir de la magie sur les moldus. Votre ancêtre luttait activement contre la Confrérie. C'était une personne très respectée. Il avait quasiment démantelé l'organisation et envoyait presque tous ses membres à Azkaban. Quand, les Sang-bourbes pas encore capturait, prirent en otage ses enfants. Il avait un fils, William Malfoy, seize ans et une fille, Elisabeth Malfoy, treize ans. Les ravisseurs menaçaient de les exécuter si Norius ne libérer pas leurs compagnons. Votre ancêtre ne céda pas à leur demande et grâce au sort de localisation placé sur sa fille, il découvrit le lieu où ses enfants étaient retenus. Norius accompagna l'escouade d'aurors chargé de l'opération de sauvetage. »

Le gérant de la famille des Malfoy s'interrompit à nouveau.

« Tout se déroula bien, il avait retrouvé sa fille et son fils lorsqu'un auror remarqua un ennemi, il réagit aussitôt lui envoyant un Avada Kedavra. A cette époque, l'utilisation de ce sort était déjà fortement réglementée, mais les aurors l'utilisaient fréquemment dans les raids. La malédiction lancée n'atteignit pas sa cible et frappa Elisabeth à la place. L'auror était jeune, inexpérimenté, c'était sa première mission. Norius Malfoy radia l'assassin de sa fille de la profession, jamais il ne retrouva un travail au ministère. L'auror se nommait Guillaume Potter. Votre ancêtre avait voulu l'envoyer à Azkaban, mais une commission d'enquête démontra que c'était qu'un accident. Norius jura alors de faire payer ce crime à la famille Potter. »

Alexandre ne se sentait pas bien, l'explication de Maddox l'avait bouleversé. Il en avait tiré une conclusion improbable: Il était convaincu que ses parents ne voudront pas de lui!

'J'appartiens à une famille détestée. Je suis un Gryffondor, alors qu'ils sont tous passés par la maison Serpentard. C'est un déshonneur! Je suis l'ennemi du maître de mon père. A cause de moi, mon père est à Azkaban. Mon frère me hait, il désire me tuer, il m'en a menacé. Mes parents ne m'accepteront jamais, ils me rejetteront! Je resterai seul! Sans famille!'

Glagow observait le jeune sorcier, il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Il pouvait lire les émotions inscrites sur le visage d'Alexandre. Celui-ci était triste, abattu, résigné! Ce n'était pas normal! Oui, cette histoire est triste, Elisabeth Malfoy est décédée alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Une enfant si jeune! Mais Pourquoi avait-il l'air abattu, résigné? Cela il ne le comprenait pas!

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, M. Malfoy ! » fit-il remarquer, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses collègues.

Alexandre ne réagit pas, il était ailleurs, emprisonné dans ses sombres pensées. Il n'avait pas entendu le gobelin. Cela ne fut pas le cas pour Maddox.

« Vous êtes si pâle ! Vous devriez-vous asseoir ! » s'exclama-t-il en entraînant vers l'un des fauteuils l'héritier de la famille qu'il sert. « Reposez-vous ! Vous désirez quelque chose ? A manger, peut-être ? »

« Hein ! Quoi ? », le jeune sorcier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il semblait perdu, à moitié déconnectée de la réalité.

« Comment allez-vous ? » questionna Maddox, la voix emprunt d'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien ! » répondit-il, un peu trop rapidement, Alexandre n'était pas très convaincant.

« Vous pouvez tout me dire, M. Malfoy. Je ne vous jugerai pas. Je suis à votre service. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

Le jeune sorcier plongea son regard dans celui du gobelin, il y trouva de la sincérité. Mais devait-il partager ses peurs, ses doutes.

« Mes parents ne m'accepteront pas ! » déclara-t-il en éclatant en sanglot.

Alexandre paraissait beaucoup plus jeune. Il ressemblait à petit garçon effrayé ayant besoin d'être rassuré, réconforté, aimé.

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Ils seront contents de vous retrouver. »

« Mais… j'ai en… envoyé mon père à Azkaban. Je suis un Potter et un Gryffondor ! Pourquoi s'encombreraient-ils de moi ? »

« Vous êtes leur fils ! On vous a manipulé. Je connais assez Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy pour vous assurer qu'ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur. Ils vous accueilleront dans la famille. »

« C'est vrai ! Même, si je suis un Potter. Vous avez dit les Malfoys voulaient se venger des Potters. »

Maddox pouvait percevoir, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix du jeune sorcier.

« Oui ! Certes, les Potters vous ont adopté mais vous êtes avant tout un Malfoy ! Vous père ne vous reprochera pas d'appartenir à la famille Potter. En fait, je crois qui sera ravie de mettre la main sur la fortune des Potters enfin qu'elle soit en la possession d'un membre de la famille Malfoy. »

« Vous en êtes sur ! Je l'ai quand même envoyé en prison. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Vous ne saviez pas ! Dumbledore vous a utilisé. Votre père comprendra. »

Maddox était préoccupé, il était persuadé que le comportement d'Alexandre cachait quelques chose. Le jeune sorcier marquait cruellement de confiance en soi. L'une des phrases qu'il avait prononcé résonner encore dans l'esprit du gobelin. « Pourquoi s'encombreraient-il de moi ? » Comme si l'enfant se considérait comme un… un fardeau ! Le responsable du domaine des Malfoy se jura de découvrir pourquoi. Mais pas maintenant, il y avait d'autre problème à régler pour le moment.

« Gibb ! », interpella-t-il, « A quelle heure à lieu la lecture du testament de Sirius Black ? »

**

* * *

A suivre…**

**Laissez-moi, tout plein de petit reviews. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera aussitôt rapidement que celui. Dans celui-ci, on ouvrira le testament de Sirius Black, Dumbledore fera une apparition… **

**N'oubliez pas de revierws !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Où, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple:** _HP/ .., AM/.._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information :** '_blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue._

**Note de l'auteur: **_Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review:_** Elisabeth91, Eni, Ewilan Potter, Severafan, Mixou, Irone, Tchaye, Nymphodora Tonks, Argangel gaia, Onarcula, Zaika, Lilou, Yumi44, Fantasy112, Valiane d'Avalon,Margot Medicis, Mysm, Crystal d'Avalon, Lunicorne. **

**Eni** _(Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite les retrouvailles Pour Draco: Comment on réagit en apprenant qu'on n'a un frère plus âgé alors qu'on c'est toujours cru fils unique? Le fait qu'il soit votre rivale ne doit pas aider. Enfin tu verras cela dans quelques chapitres.)_

**Severafan **_(Je crains que si je rallonge mes chapitres, que mes publications deviennent moins fréquentes. Il s'est déjà écoulé prés de cinq mois entre la parution du chapitre 1 et 2. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Par contre, je ne diminuerai pas la longueur des chapitres, je fais attention à qu'il ne soient pas trop court, au moins 2000 mots par chapitre sans compter les notes.)_

**Lilou** _(Eh non, Dumbledore ne sait toujours pas pour Alexandre. Je n'en dis pas plus! Je te laisse lire ce chapitre.)_

**Margot Medicis **_(Eh oui! L'argent des Potters et des Blacks tombe entre les mains d'Alexandre Malfoy.)_

**Chapitre n°4:** _Le testament de Sirius Black _

« Gibb ! », interpella-t-il, « A quelle heure à lieu la lecture du testament de Sirius Black ?»

« A 11h00 ! »

« M. Malfoy n'y assistera pas ! »

« Comment ! C'est à moi de décider par à vous ! » s'indigna Alexandre.

'On a toujours pris les décisions à ma place, décidant de ce qui serait le mieux pour moi. Enfin ce qui servait les intérêts de Dumbledore. On m'a d'abord obligé à vivre chez les Dursleys. On m'a caché la vérité lors de l'évasion de Sirius, tout le monde pensait qu'il voulait me tuer mais moi je devais l'ignorer. On m'a obligé à prendre des cours d'Occlumancie avec Rogue, alors qu'on se déteste tous les deux. On m'a privé pendant si longtemps de mon libre arbitre. Je ne veux pas que cela continue. Cela doit s'arrêter !'

Dire que Maddox était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'enfant effrayer, implorant l'acceptation de ses parents. Maintenant, il avait devant lui un puissant sorcier, de ceux qu'il n'est pas bon de mettre en colère. Comment peut-il être à la fois si fragile et si puissant ? La personnalité d'Alexandre Malfoy est des plus complexes.

« Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, M. Malfoy. Je me dois de veiller à votre sécurité, je ne peux donc pas vous laisser courir des risques inutiles. Vous n'avez pas reçu votre convocation, Dumbledore a pris soin de l'intercepter. Si vous vous y rendiez dans ces conditions, Dumbledore deviendra soupçonneux et il est encore trop tôt pour le faire douter de votre fidélité. Ce n'est pas le moment de le défier, nous ne savons pas comment il réagira. Et, il est hors de question que vous vous trouviez dans la même pièce que ce manipulateur. »

« Je comprends ! Vous avez raison ! Je n'irai pas ! »

Gibb, lui, n'était pas d'accord :

« Mais… Maddox ! M. Malfoy en est le principal protagoniste, sa présence y est indispensable. » déclara-t-il désemparer.

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! » répliqua le Responsable du Domaine des Malfoys, sur un ton sans appel.

« Je vais donc faire reporter la lecture du testament. »

« Sûrement pas ! Le résultat sera identique ! Dumbledore suspectera quelque chose, si nous la reportons à la dernière minute. Non, elle devra avoir lieu même si M. Malfoy y sera absent. »

Gibb avait du mal à l'accepter, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Le futur Seigneur de la famille Black se devait d'être présent à l'ouverture du testament de son prédécesseur, c'était le seul qui pouvait contester la volonté. La présence des autres personnes n'avait aucune importance. Il pouvait peut-être arranger une lecture privée pour M. Malfoy. Enfin, il était 9h00, cela lui laissait à peine une heure, il se devait d'accueillir les individus convoqués à partir de 10h00. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Je reviens ! » indiqua-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.

« Tu l'as vexé, Maddox ! », fit observer Glagow.

« Ne dit donc pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'allais pas mettre Alexandre en danger. »

Les deux employés de Gringotts se fusillèrent du regard. Si le jeune sorcier ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, maintenant il savait que les rivalités qui opposer les familles Malfoys et Potters ne se limitaient pas à leurs membres. Leurs gobelins ne s'entendaient guère.

« Je suis de retour ! » s'exclama Gibb en pénétrant dans la pièce, il tenait une enveloppe noire dans sa main droite, il s'avança vers Alexandre et lui tendit.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Alexandre.

« Le testament de Sirius Black. Ouvrez-le ! »

« Je peux ! Cela ne va pas poser de problème ! Les lois de Gringotts, je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas en leur encontre en vous donnant cette volonté, vous êtes le prochain Seigneur de la famille Black, c'est à vous d'en prendre connaissance le premier. » lui assura Gibb.

Alexandre brisa alors le joint qui fermer l'enveloppe, sortit le parchemin qu'elle contenait, il le déplia avec de le lire à haute voix.

_Je soussignés Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, actuel Seigneur de la famille Black agissant en mon entière et pleine connaissance de cause, lègue : _

_- La somme d'un million de Gallions (1 000 000 G) à mon ami Remus John Lupin. _

_- La somme d'un million de Gallions (1 000 000 G) à Nymphadora Tonks. _

_- La somme d'un million de Gallions (1 000 000 G) à la famille Weasley. _

_- La somme de cinquante milles Gallions (50 000 G) à Melle Hermione Jane Granger. _

_- La propriété située au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres ainsi que la somme de cinq cent milles Gallions (500 000 G) à Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

_- Le titre de Seigneur Black à mon filleul Harry James Potter, ainsi que la totalité de mes biens. _

_Je me suis détourné, il y a longtemps des valeurs de ma famille. 'Toujours pur' dit notre devise. Je ne regrette pas de les avoir reniées et suis heureux de donner la totalité de la fortune et des biens de ma famille à des individus n'y appartenant pas, que mes chères cousines Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy n'en touchent pas une noise. _

_Sirius Black _

_Seigneur de la famille Black. _

« C'est inadmissible ! » s'écria Maddox, outré, lorsque Alexandre eut terminé de révéler le contenu du testament de Sirius Black, « Cet imbécile dilapide son héritage. C'est inacceptable ! Gibb, tu le savais ? »

« Non, Bien sûr que non ! Il était sellé magiquement, je ne pouvais pas l'ouvrir sans briser le sceau. Je découvre ce texte tout comme vous. Comment peut-on souhaiter une chose pareille? Après cela, il ne restera rien de La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black! »

« Dumbledore obtient plus qu'il ne mérite. » rajouta Glagow.

« Je ne peux pas croire une chose pareille! Expliquez moi ce que va faire une gamine avec cinquante milles Gallions (50 000 G). », déclara Gibb.

« Et, les Weasley n'ont pas besoin de toute cette argent. » fit remarquer Maddox.

« C'est pas croyable! Ce testament est un tissu d'imbécillité! » s'exclama Gibb.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, le modifier! » continua Maddox.

« Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, Maddox. Mais ne t'y habitues pas, cela ne se reproduira pas. »

« Glagow! »

« Quoi? Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter! »

« Excusez moi! »les interrompit Alexandre, « Qu'est ce que vous manigancez? »

« Eh bien! La volonté de Sirius Black ne nous convient pas, sûr bien des points. Nous allons donc la réécrire enfin qu'il corresponde à nos attentes. » lui expliqua Maddox.

« Vous pouvez le faire! Sans enfreindre les lois de Gringotts ! »

« Bien sûr! M. Malfoy, vous êtes le futur Seigneur de la famille Black, vous avez le droit de contester le testament de votre prédécesseur. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous n'aurons aucun problème en falsifiant le testament.»

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée! C'est quand même les derniers vœux de mon parrain. »

« Ce n'est pas votre parrain! » intervient Maddox.

« Je sais! Mais, il a été énormément présent pour moi ces dernières années. Il est mort en me protégeant. Je pense que changer son testament serait une trahison. »

« M. Malfoy, je sais que vous éprouvez de forts sentiments pour Sirius Black. Mais, vous croyez que laisser une telle somme d'argent et la maison familiale des Black à Dumbledore soit une bonne idée. Qui c'est ce qu'il fera avec! »

« Non, mais… »

« Nous ne changerons que ce qui est indispensable! »

« D'accord! »

* * *

Alexandre avait quitté le bureau du gérant des Potter, son déplacement était resté inaperçu grâce à la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait hérité de James Potter. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une des salles d'observation de la banque en compagnie de Maddox et Glagow. Les murs de cette pièce avaient été ensorcelés, ils renvoyaient l'image d'un autre lieu. Le jeune sorcier pouvait donc observé tout ce qui se passait dans la salle de conférence n°19 de Gringotts. 

Il avait pu y voir entrer les différentes personnes assistant à la lecture de la volonté de Sirius Black. Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin étaient arrivés les premières, suivis peu à près d'Arthur et Molly Weasley accompagnés d'Hermione Granger et de cinq de leurs enfants: Fred, George, Ron, Ginny et Bill. Lorsque Narcissa Malfoy avait pénétré dans la pièce, elle avait accaparé toute l'attention d'Alexandre. Le jeune sorcier avait du réprimer l'envie de se précipiter vers elle et de se blottir dans ses bras. A la place, il s'était approché de l'écran et avait parcouru des doigts le visage de mère.

«M. Malfoy!» interpella Maddox.

«Quoi?»

«Cela va commencer!»

Il avait été tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'entrer d'Albus Dumbledore. Alexandre regagna son fauteuil et observa la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

«Je vois que M. Potter n'est pas encore arrivé. » déclara Gibb, «Nous allons donc l'attendre avant de…».

«Ce n'est pas la peine! » le coupa Dumbledore, «M. Potter n'a pas pu se déplacer pour des raisons de sécurité. M. Potter aurait aimé venir. Mais, vous comprenez avec les temps qui courent, il n'est pas sûr pour lui de se balader.»

'Je serai là, si tu m'avais prévenu! Comment ose-t-il parler pour moi de la sorte? Tu me le payeras Dumbledore! Je me vengerai! Tu ne sauras même pas ce qu'il t'arrivera! Je ne suis plus le gentil petit Harry qui te suivait aveuglement.'

«Bien! Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer.»

Gibb sortit de sa veste l'enveloppe noire contenant le testament de Sirius Black et la posa au centre de la table.

«Seigneur Dumbledore, vous nous ferez l'honneur!»

«Bien entendu!» répondit-il.

Le Directeur de Poudlard sortit sa baguette et tapa trois fois de suite sur l'enveloppe. Celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs et la voix de Sirius Black s'éleva:

_Je soussignés Sirius Black, sain de corps et d'esprit, actuel Seigneur de la famille Black agissant en mon entière et pleine connaissance de cause, lègue: _

_- La somme de quinze milles Gallions (15 000 G) à mon ami Remus John Lupin. _

_- La somme de dix milles Gallions (10 000 G) à Nymphadora Tonks. _

_- La somme de cinq milles Gallions (5 000 G) à la famille Weasley. _

Alexandre avait réduit les sommes que transmettaient Sirius Black car les gobelins lui avaient expliqués que la majorité de celle-ci tomberait dans les coffres de Dumbledore. Le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne se sert de son or pour financer son organisation, non il utilise les dons de ses fidèles.

Le jeune sorcier avait d'ailleurs appris que chaque mois cinq milles Gallions sont transférés de la chambre forte des Potters vers celle de Dumbledore. Avant que celui-ci les convertisse en Livres Sterling et les vire sur le compte de Vernon Dursley. Huit cent vingt cinq milles Gallions (825 000 G), près d'un million avait été débloqué afin de veiller à l'éducation de l'héritier des Potter, pour permettre aux Dursley de l'accueillir sous leur toit et de s'occuper de lui. Mais, d'après les dire de Glagow, ceux-ci n'ont touché que deux cent soixante deux milles Gallions (262 000 G), soit moins d'un tiers des fonds prévus. Le reste était tombé dans les poches de Dumbledore, il en avait gardé plus de la moitié.

'Que dira le monde la magie en apprenant que l'une de ses figures les plus charismatiques, celui derrière qui se regroupe les troupes de la lumière n'est qu'un voleur? Qu'un kidnappeur d'enfant? Qu'un manipulateur?'

Heureusement qu'Alexandre n'était pas dans la même pièce que Dumbledore, il avait une de ses envies de le tuer.

_- La somme de deux mille Gallions (2 000 G) à Melle Hermione Jane Granger. _

_- La somme de milles Gallions (1 000 G) à Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

La réaction de Dumbledore était inestimable. Pendant un instant, la surpris s'inscrivit sur son visage, rapidement suivie par la fureur, avant d'être masqué derrière son masque de Directeur bien veillant. Le Grand Albus Dumbledore obtenait moins qu'une de ses élèves, qu'une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe. C'était une idée de Glagow, mais Alexandre s'était rapidement rangé de son côté. Il se faisait une joie de faire enrager Dumbledore. Et, pour l'instant, c'était le seul moyen dont il disposait afin de s'opposer au Directeur de Poudlard.

_- La somme de deux millions de Gallions (2 000 000 G) à mon filleul Harry James Potter. _

Les modifications apportées à la volonté de Sirius Black devaient être minime au début. Mais plus, ils avaient avancé dan la rédaction de celle-ci plus les gobelin avaient émis de nouveaux changements. A la fin, le résultat obtenu n'avait plus rien de semblable au testament d'origine.

_Je me suis détourné, il y a longtemps des valeurs de ma famille. 'Toujours pur' dit notre devise. Je ne regrette pas de les avoir reniées. J'ai hésité à transmettre le titre de Seigneur de la famille Black à mon filleul Harry James Potter. Mais, malgré les différences qui m'ont opposées à mes parents, je pense qu'il est mieux que ce titre reste dans la famille. C'est pourquoi, je lègue au première enfant de sexe masculin soutenu avec le sang des Black ayant fêté son dix septième anniversaire, le titre de Seigneur des Black, ainsi que la totalité de la fortune et des biens de la famille Black, comprenant la propriété située au 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. _

_Si il n'y a personne correspondant à ces critères où si l'enfant n'a pas encore atteint sa majorité, l'héritage complet de la famille Black sera remis entre les mains des gobelins jusqu'au jour où un membre de la famille Black le réclamera. _

_Sirius Black _

_Seigneur de la famille Black. _

'Bien, la chasse à l'héritage des Black est ouverte! Vous pouvez toujours prétendre en être le bénéficiaire. C'est à moi qui l'appartient!»

**

* * *

A suivre... **

**Et encore, un chapitre de terminé. J'attends vos opinions sur celui-ci avec impatience. C'est quand même étrange, le nombre de review que je reçois par chapitre à tendance à diminuer. Je commence à me poser des questions.**

**Alors pour le chapitre suivant: les divers réaction provoquées par le testament de Sirius Black...**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Où, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple:** _HP/ .., AM/.._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information :**_ 'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue_

**Note de l'auteur:** _Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review:_ **Muirgheal,**** Irone, ****Ewilan Potter****, Eni, ****Lunicorne****, mike, ****crystal d'avalon****onarluca****, NEPHERIA, ****fantasy112****, valiane d'avalon, ****Nymphodora Tonks****, margot medicis , Danielove, 666Naku, arwen jedusor, lilou , kiara 86, mysm, Archangel.gaia, vérité, tchaye, ostrum, elisabeth91, Jully Reed, zaika**  
**

* * *

**

**Chapitre n°5 **

Lorsque la voix de Sirius Black s'éteignit, un léger sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Narcissa Malfoy. En venant ici, elle s'était attendue au pire. Elle ne faisait pas partie des personnes convoquées par son cher cousin. Si on lui avait permis d'assister à la lecture du testament c'était grâce au sang des Blacks qui circule dans ses veines. Le gérant de la famille Black ne lui avait posé aucune question sur les raisons de sa présence, il s'était contenté de la mener à la salle de conférence n°19 et de l'y introduire. Elle n'avait pas manqué les regards haineux que lui avaient jeté ses occupants, l'un des enfants de la tribu Weasley l'avait même traité de femme de Mangemort. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une insulte, en tout cas, elle n'avait pas réagit. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine!

Le contenue de la volonté de Sirius black était une bonne surprise pour Narcissa. Elle avait été certaine que son cher cousin allait dilapider son héritage, qu'il n'en resterait rien et pourtant elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir. La pensée qu'il le rendrait quasiment intact aux Blacks, ne lui avait même pas croisé l'esprit. Narcissa savait qu'elle était la seule Black à avoir eut un fils. Ses sœurs n'en avaient pas: Andromeda avait eut une Fille avec son moldu et Bellatrix n'avait pas d'enfant. Rien de plus naturel lorsque vous avez passé les quatorze dernières années à Azkaban.

Les yeux de Narcissa se voilèrent brièvement à la suite de cette réflexion, cela venait de lui rappeler que son mari y était enfermé. Lucius lui manquait tellement, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. Il n'avait pas le droit aux visites, même son avocat Victus Sanguis n'avait pas pu obtenir une entrevue avec lui. Le ministère n'avait pas cédé, il avait ordonné l'isolement total de tous les mangemorts détenus. Elle n'avait donc aucune nouvelle de son mari. Comment supporte-il son emprisonnement? Est-il en bonne santé? Les conditions de vie à Azkaban ne sont pas les meilleurs au monde, nombre de ses prisonniers y étaient décède. Lucius était peut-être mourant!

Elle était si préoccupée, elle craignait également qu'il arrive malheur à leur fils. Ils avaient comblé le vide laisser par la disparition de leur premier enfant, en surprotégeant Draco, en lui donnant tous ce qu'il désirait. Leur petit dragon n'était pas près à faire à affronter le monde et ses dangers. Elle avait comptabilisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la case danger. Elle avait peur que celui-ci reporte la colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Lucius sur leur enfant, qu'il se venge sur Draco.

Lucius avait échoué une mission capitale aux yeux du Mage Noir et avait été arrêté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux, il avait perdu son influence sur le ministère. Et pour couronner le tout, Bellatrix avait prétendu que c'était la faute de Lucius, qu'il était l'unique responsable du fiasco du département des mystères. Bellatrix, elle, n'y était pour rien et comme elle était la seule qui n'avait pas été capturé, personne n'avait pu la contredire. Narcissa était inquiété, elle avait appris la veille que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait voir son fils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Peut-être que le testament de Sirius Black pourrait protéger Draco un tant soit peu. Le Mage Noir épargnerait son enfant, si elle lui promettait en échange l'or des Blacks. Il voudra cet argent pour financer son règne. Son dragon sera en sécurité tant qu'il ne sera pas majeur, jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire, pendant seulement un an.

Narcissa parcourut la pièce du regard et constata qu'elle était la seule que cette volonté satisfaisait. Les Weasleys, la Sang de Bourbe et sa Sang Mêlée de nièce avaient l'air déçu, ils espéraient sûrement obtenir plus. Le Loup-garou avec une expression d'incrédulité gravée sur ses traits et Dumbledore semblait avoir du mal à garder un visage neutre. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici! Narcissa quitta sa chaise, contourna la table et sortit de la salle de conférence n°19.

Remus Lupin était stupéfait, il ne comprenait pas. Il croyait faire partie des rares personnes que Sirius ne pouvait pas surprendre. Il avait été son ami depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. Ce testament lui ressemblait si peu. Sirius méprisait sa famille, il n'aurait jamais permis une chose pareille. Il lui avait d'ailleurs confié la semaine précédant dans sa mort, qu'il considérait Harry comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, qu'il voulait qu'il devienne son héritier, le prochain Seigneur de la Famille Black. Alors pourquoi se revirement? Cela était incompréhensible!

"La somme qu'il vous a été légué sera transféré dans vos chambres fortes." les informa Gibb.

Le gobelin avait accompli sa tâche, son travail ici était terminé et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque Dumbledore l'arrêta:

"M. Potter ne pouvant venir, m'a chargé de veiller à ses intérêts."

'Tu as du rêver vieux fou! Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille.'

"Il m'a expressément demandé de retirer l'argent que son parrain lui laissait."

'Manipulateur! Voleur!' Alexandre avait du mal à se contrôler. Dumbledore avait un tel culot.

"M. Malfoy, calmez-vous!" le rappela à l'ordre Maddox. "Gibb va régler cette affaire, il ne laissera pas Dumbledore dérober votre héritage."

"Je ne crois pas que M. Potter est émis une telle requête." déclara Gibb, "Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il ait reçu sa convocation et ce n'est pas le cas."

"Comment osez-vous mettre ma parole en doute? Je vous rappelle que je suis le président du Mangemagot. M. Potter ma fait part de son souhait et je compte bien la respecter." s'obstina le Directeur de Poudlard.

"C'est faux! Et vous le savez tout comme moi. Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais nous avons développé un nouveau système pour l'envoie de nos missives. Nous avons remarqué qu'elles étaient trop souvent détournées. Alors, nous mêlons un peu de notre magie aux enveloppes cela nous permet de savoir si la lettre est bien arrivée à sa destination. C'est pourquoi, je peux vous affirmer que M. Potter n'a jamais posé la main sur la sienne." mentit Gibb, ce projet existait mais il n'était qu'au stade expérimental, il ne pouvait révélé à Dumbledore que M. Potter, enfin Malfoy était à Gringotts.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" interrogea Remus Lupin.

"De rien!" répondit Dumbledore en fixant le gobelin, le défiant de dire le contraire, abandonnant du même coup toute prétention sur les deux millions de Gallions (2000000 G).

Mais il n'en avait pas finit, il ne se contentera pas de mille Gallions (1000 G). Il fallait qu'il en obtienne plus. Il en avait besoin, il avait compté dessus pour les frais de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait passé de nombreux commandes ses derniers jours, sans cet argent il ne pourra pas les règles sans puiser dans ses fonds personnels.

«Tonks!» interpella-t-il.

Les Weasleys et Melle Granger étaient déjà parties. Nymphadora était sur le point de les suivre, on ne lui avait accordé que sa matinée pour lui permettre de se rendre à la lecture. Depuis que le ministère avait admis officiellement le retour de Vous Savez Qui, les aurors étaient débordés. Elle ne comptait même plus ses heures supplémentaires. Elle en venait même regretter, l'époque où se n'était pas le cas. C'était si calme avant! Elle était épuisé et compté se reposer pendant les heures de libertés qui lui restaient.

«Quoi?» lâcha-t-elle passablement énervée.

«Restez un moment!»

Dumbledore s'approcha du Gérant de la famille Black.

«Vous avez un problème, Seigneur Dumbledore!»

«Je voudrais vous présenter Nymphadora Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda Black.» déclara-t-il en la désignant du doigt.

«Je connais Melle Tonks! Que voulez-vous vraiment? Mon temps est précieux et je suis attendu!»

'Qu'est ce que manigance encore Dumbledore? Cela ne lui a pas suffit d'essayer de me piquer mon argent!'

«Mademoiselle est une Black et elle a plus de dix-sept ans. Le Titre de Seigneur de la famille Black lui revient donc.»

«Vous vous moquez de moi?» s'étrangla Gibb.

«Absolument pas!»

«Alors, vous vous trompez! Certes, elle est une **métamorphomages** mais elle reste une femme.» déclara-t-il en fixant Melle Tonks.

Nymphadora rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée. Oui, elle était très maladroite, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle ne réussisse à se ridiculiser. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de cela, elle aurait voulu disparaître de la surface de la planète.

«Vous n'allez pas refaire des siècles de lois et d'histoire du monde de la magie.» continuai Gibb, «Les Seigneurs des familles sont exclusivement des hommes, il n'y a jamais eut d'exception. Et je vous rappelle que Sirius Black à bien préciser que l'héritage revenait au premier enfant majeur de sexe masculin. Masculin, cela veut dire que cela doit être un garçon. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, je suis en retard à ma réunion.»

Gibb avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna:

«Oh! J'allais oublier! J'ai entendu dire que vous résidiez ou vous servait du 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres, la propriété familiale des Blacks. Vous allez donc devoir déménager!»

«Comment! J'ai l'autorisation de Sirius Black de disposer de…»

«Il est mort! Cela ne compte plus! Il a chargé les gobelins de Gringotts de s'occuper de son héritage jusqu'à ce qu'un Black le réclame. Et je compte respecter son souhait. Cette propriété fait partie de la transmission de Sirius Black. J'exige donc que vous vidiez les lieux avant la fin de la journée.»

Alexandre était mort de rire. La piteuse tentative qu'avait fait Dumbledore pour acquérir l'héritage des Blacks et comment Gibb l'avait rembarré. C'était tout simplement excellent. Ces scènes étaient exquises. Il faudra qu'il s'achète une pensine afin de pouvoir les visualiser à nouveau. Lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, il remarqua que les murs étaient devenus vierges. Ils n'avaient plus rien à regarder.

«M. Malfoy nous devons effectuer votre cérémonie d'héritage au plus tôt. Cette après-midi si possible.»

«Je vais me renseigner, voir si le Caeremonia est libre.» intervient Glagow en se précipitant hors de l'observatoire.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé? Cela ne peut pas attendre? » demanda Alexandre.

«Non, M. Malfoy! C'est Urgent! Pour l'instant, vous avez seulement accès au coffre numéro 687, contenant à peine un million de Gallions (1000000 G). Après la cérémonie vous pourrez accéder à la totalité de la fortune des Potters ainsi qu'à celle des Malfoys et des Blacks. Vous deviendrez alors le sorcier le plus riche de Grande Bretagne et même du monde. Vous gagnerez en puissance politique, vous aurez de l'influence. De plus, il sera plus facile pour moi de vous aidez car vous posséderez près des trois quart de l'or que gère Gringotts. Le Directeur de notre banque ne pourra plus s'opposer à vous, dans le cas contraire vous pourrez toujours le menacer de retirer votre argent.»

«C'est évident! Je suis si ignorant! Je ne sais même pas comment où se sert des titres de Seigneurs.»

«Je vous fournirez des documents, livres, lois, enregistrement de cession du Mangemagot, tous ce qui peut traiter de ce sujet ou vous informez sur l'histoire et le fonctionnement de la communauté magique.»

«Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous. Je me sens si perdu. Sans vous Dumbledore saurait déjà que je connais la vérité sur mes origines et il m'aurait sûrement mis sous oubliette. Je ne sais comment vous remerciez. Je n'arriverai à rien seul.»

«C'est tout naturel! Vous êtes un Malfoy, ma famille travaille pour la votre depuis des générations.»

Maddox ne comprenait pas l'attitude du jeune sorcier. Il n'agissait pas comme un Malfoy standard. Il le remerciait sans arrêt, alors qu'il ne faisait que son devoir. Lucius Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille même si le gobelin lui fournissait un renseignement inconnu, il se comportait comme-ci il le savait déjà. Il aimait se sentir supérieur, il ne montrera jamais son ignorance. Alexandre était totalement différent, il avouait ses lacunes et avait une légère tendance à se rabaisser. Ce n'était pas normal et cela le renforcer dans l'idée qu'il avait quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi derrière le comportement du jeune sorcier.

"M. Malfoy, si nous allions déjeuner?" lui proposa Maddox, orientant leur discussion sur un autre sujet.

"C'est une bonne idée! Je n'est pas eu le temps de manger ce matin." répondit Alexandre.

"Vous auriez du me le dire! J'aurai remédier à la situation!" s'exclama Maddox.

"Ce n'est pas grave! J'ai l'habitude!"

"Comment ça? L'habitude? Il vous arrive souvent de sauter des repas?" le questionna le Responsable du Domaine des Malfoys.

"Eh bien! Les Dursleys…"

Alexandre s'arrêta dans son explication, il n'aimait pas parler de son enfance, de sa vie chez les Dursleys. Il avait honte de ses faiblesses. Il connaissait à peine le gobelin, il n'a révèle que des bribes de son enfance à ses amis. Même si l'employé de Gringotts lui était d'une grande aide, il ne savait pas si, il devait lui dire

"M. Malfoy, je ne vais pas vous juger! Vous pouvez tout me dire!"

"Je ne sais pas! Je ne veux pas! Je n'en ai jamais parlé! Personne ne sait!" s'écria le jeune sorcier à moitié hystérique.

Maddox était convaincu que la famille moldu chez qui avait grandi l'héritier des Malfoy l'avait maltraité. Il avait regroupé plusieurs indices. D'abord, il ne mangeait pas et il était habitué. Ensuite, Alexandre manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi, c'était le signe de nombreuses années de négligence. Et pour finir, s'il ne voulait en parler, c'est qu'il avait autre chose. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient pas seulement privé de nourriture

«M. Malfoy, vous devez arrêter de vous replier sur vous même. Vous refermez n'est pas une bonne chose, vous n'extérioriser pas vos émotions. Je ne vous forcerai pas à partager vos secrets si vous ne voulez pas. Je veux juste que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Je serai là, si vous changez d'avis. Mais, je pense que vous vous sentirez libérer lorsque vous en parlerez avec quelqu'un. En attendant, vous pouvez peut-être l'écrire, rédiger un journal intime. Je ne dis pas que vous oublierez mais cela vous soulagera.»

«Merci!», murmura Alexandre. «Merci de pas m'obliger à en parler.»

«Remettez votre cape d'invisibilité M. Malfoy et suivez moi. Nous allons nous restaurer.» déclara Maddox, préférant changer de sujet. Il faudra qu'il découvre ce que cachait le jeune sorcier, mais pas maintenant.

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Je suis en vacances depuis le début de la semaine donc je sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Si certain en profite pour ecrire pendant les vacances, ne n'est pas vraiment mon cas. J'arrive pas à trouver un moment pour écrire.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Où, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash**

**Couple: **_HP/ .., AM/.._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas._

**Information :**_ 'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue_

**Note de l'auteur:** Je m'excuse pour l'attente entre la parution de ce chapitre et le précédant, mais je n'avancer pas dans sa rédaction. Enfin maintenant il est là c'est le principal. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre n°6

Lorsque Narcissa quitta l'enceinte de Gringotts, elle fut aussitôt rejointe par deux hommes vêtus de robe écarlate. Deux aurors en mission ! Ils devaient surveiller Narcissa : ils la suivaient où qu'elle aille, il épiaient ses moindre faits et gestes. Ils l'auraient accompagnée à l'intérieur de la banque, si le gestionnaire de la famille Black n'avait pas insisté pour préserver la clause de confidentialité entourant un testament.

Les aurors étaient chargés de vérifier qu'elle ne rencontre pas de Mangemorts. C'était une idée de Rufus Scrimgeour. En effet deux semaines après sa nomination, le nouveau ministre de la magie avait annoncé au cours d'une conférence de presse qu'il allait faire tout son possible pour rendre le monde de la magie sure. Il avait donc renforcé la sécurité du pays, il voulait ainsi apaiser les craintes de la population et lutter contre Lord Voldemort.

Des Barrières anti-tansplanage avaient été mises en place dans plusieurs endroits stratégiques de Grande Bretagne. Ces protections étaient inspectées une à deux fois par semaine, on s'assurait qu'elles ne s'affaiblissaient pas.

Les patrouilles d'aurors se multipliaient tout comme les arrestations préventives. Tout individu soupçonné d'entretenir des relations avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, côtoyant des mangemorts ou exerçant la magie noire finissait à Azkaban.

Mais revenons à la mesure qui concerne Narcissa. Rufus Scrimgeour n'avait aucune affinité pour Albus Dumbledore ou les grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Par contre il éprouvait une haine sans limite pour les serviteurs du Mage Noir, son épouse et sa fille avaient été assassinées par des mangemorts au cours d'un raide pendant la Première Guerre. Pour lui, les disciples de Voldemort et leur famille étaient à mettre dans le même panier. Il ne comprenait pas comment on osait prétendre ignorer que son mari, son père, son frère ou sa sœur était un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui.

C'est pourquoi, il avait instauré la SFMA, la Surveillance des Familles de Mangemort par des Aurors. Et dans le cas où ceux-ci jugeaient qu'une de ces personnes mettait la société en danger : si elle achetait des livres de magie noire ou la pratiquait, si elle se rendait trop fréquemment dans l'Allée des Embrumes… Elle était envoyée à Azkaban.

Les épouses, les enfants des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient les premières cibles de cette loi. Elayne Avery s'était empressée de demander le divorce afin d'y échapper. Narcissa, elle ne trahira jamais ainsi Lucius, elle aimait son époux, il lui manquait tellement, elle ne l'abandonnera jamais. Elle avait donc décidé de coopérer avec le Ministère. Pas qu'elle soit d'accord avec, mais c'était sa seule solution et elle pourrait peut-être en tirer avantage.

Lorsque Narcissa quitta l'enceinte de Gringotts, elle attendit que son escorte l'eut rejoint, l'informa qu'elle rentrait au manoir, puis commença à parcourir la distance qui la séparait du point où transplaner devenait possible. Plusieurs marchands ambulants l'abordèrent au cours de son trajet, lui exposant leur breloque, Narcissa les ignorait et continuait sa route.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Narcissa s'arrêta et se tourna vers les aurors, l'un d'eux s'approcha d'elle, Narcissa posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Mesure idiote du Ministère ! On lui avait retiré son permis de transplanage. Comment voulez-vous surveiller efficacement un individu, si il peut se rendre à l'autre bout du pays en clignement de paupière ? Eh bien, vous le privez de ce droit et le prévenez que si il est pris à désobéir, vous vous ferez un plaisir de l'envoyer à Azkaban

Narcissa était donc obligé de faire confiance aux aurors l'accompagnant, si elle souhaitait se déplacer. Mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir transplaner en emmenant quelqu'un avec vous. C'était un procédé très dangereux, cela ne devait pas être pratiqué par n'importe qui. La vie de la personne voyageant avec vous et en jeu.

« Vous êtes prête ? », questionna l'auror.

Narcissa acquiesça en lui lançant un regard glacial alors que sa main se crispa sur le bras de l'employer du ministère. Ce mode de transport la rendait affreusement nerveuse, elle avait du mal à garder son sang froid. Le masque qu'elle arborait hors du milieu familial, celui qui lui permettait de cacher ses émotions, risquait de se fendre à tout moment.

Le Chemin de Traverse s'effaça brusquement, Narcissa fut frappée par un tourbillon de couleur, elle tombait, elle était aspirée par ce vide multicolore. Elle était perdue, son seul repère était l'épaule de l'auror, si elle ne la voyait pas, elle la sentait encore sous ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans ce lieu depuis une éternité. Pourtant transplaner ne prend qu'une, voir deux secondes.

Soudain, le décor changea sans prévenir, Narcissa se tenait à présent devant le portail de sa demeure. Elle s'éloigna de l'auror, s'avança vers la porte, puis frôla de l'index le blason de la famille Malfoy gravé sur celle-ci. Un halo bleuté entoura son doigt, lorsqu'il disparu les grilles se mirent en mouvement.

Narcissa pris alors congé des aurors. Quand Narcissa avait choisi de collaborer avec le Ministère, elle avait espéré que cela lui serait bénéfique à terme. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, comme elle ne posait pas de problème aux aurors chargés de contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, elle avait endormit leur méfiance. Normalement les aurors étaient censés rester en permanence avec elle, même lorsqu'elle se trouvait au manoir Malfoy. Ils ne devaient pas la quitter des yeux, que ce soit pour une heure ou une minute. Mais puisque, Narcissa coopérait avec eux, qu'elle n'essayait pas de se soustraire à leur observation, ils lui accordaient plus de liberté. Ils respectaient son intimité, lorsqu'elle retournait à son domicile, ils arrêtaient leur surveillance.

Enfin en partie seulement, Narcissa pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle désirait chez elle, consulter des ouvrages traitant de magie noire ou autre chose mal vu par le ministère. Par contre, son courrier était inspecté, le manoir n'était plus connecté au réseau de déplacement par cheminette. Elle pouvait encore communiquer par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée, mais sa conversation ne restera pas très secrète vu qu'un sort avait été placé dessus. Celui-ci avertissait les aurors, lorsqu'elle l'utilisait, leur révélait l'identité de la personne qu'elle joignait et ils étaient même capables d'entendre sa discussion.

Après avoir franchit les murs délimitant sa propriété, Narcissa s'engagea dans l'allée, Dés qu'elle fut hors du champ de vision des aurors, elle transplana jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle n'allait quand même pas parcourir les deux kilomètres qui la séparaient du portail.

«Tori!» appela Narcissa, une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

Aussitôt, une petite créature dotée de grands yeux globuleux et d'oreille de chauve-souris apparut près de la maîtresse du lieu. C'était un jeune elfe de maison, âgé de cinq printemps, il entrait au service de la famille Malfoy trois ans plus tôt.

Lucius en avait l'acquisition lors de l'été 1993 afin de remplacer l'elfe qu'il avait perdu un mois plutôt aux mains d'Harry Potter. Il l'avait acheté pour une poignée de Gallions. Si il l'avait eut à si bon prix, c'était parce qu'il n'avait alors que deux ans et qu'à cet âge la magie des elfes est très faible, ils ne sont donc pas très utiles. Si Lucius en avait choisi un si jeune, c'était par soucis de fidélité, il avait très mal digéré la trahison de Dobby et il ne voulait pas courir de risque, il était absolument hors de question que cela se reproduise.

Lucius pensait que si un elfe commençait à travailler dés sa plus tendre enfance pour une famille, si il ne connaissait que cela, jamais il ne la trahira. Bien sûr, on ne confiait pas à Tori des tâches trop difficiles, trop fatigantes. La magie des elfes est puissante, mais elle se développe avec l'âge. Un peu comme celle des sorciers, il ne vous viendrait jamais à l'idée de demander à un élevé de première année d'exécuter un rituel de guérison. Si on chargeait Tori de l'entretien de la résidence des Malfoy, ses réserves magiques s'épuiseront avant qu'il eut terminé de nettoyer une seule pièce. Alors, Il servait essentiellement de messager.

«La Maîtresse a besoin de Tori!» demanda la frêle créature.

«Prévient Draco que je l'attend dans l'étude de son père.»

Narcissa souhaitait révéler à son fils, ce qu'elle avait appris à Gringotts, lui faire par du contenu du testament de Sirius Black. Le jeune elfe eut un mouvement de recul.

«Tori ne peut pas! Le Jeune Maître est absent!»

«Comment! Où est-il?»

Narcissa était surprise! 'Draco absent!' Pourtant son fils se sentait étouffer par la présence des aurors, il s'était résigné à ne plus quitter le domaine familial. Alors qu'il soit sortit avait de quoi la surprendre. Draco avait passé les journées précédant à flâner dans les jardins ou la bibliothèque du manoir. Il avait énormément recherché la compagnie de sa mère. Il s'était également enfermé dans l'étude de Lucius durant plusieurs heures.

Draco avait l'impression que son père était présent dans cette pièce. Il s'installait dans son fauteuil et fermait les yeux, laissant ses pensées dérivées, des images de son enfance défilaient dans son esprit. Il se revoyait assis sur les genoux de son père alors que celui-ci travailler, joué avec sa reproduction du Poudlard express devant le bureau, s'amuser avec son tout premier balai sous le regard bienveillant de Lucius,…. C'était sa façon de combler le vide laisser par l'absence de son père.

«Tori ignore où est le jeune Maître! Tori l'a seulement vu partir avec Dame Bellatrix.»

Narcissa devint livide, elle savait où Bellatrix avait emmené son fils. Aucun doute ne subsistait, son dragon avait été porté devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus l'avait prévenu la veille que son Maître désirait s'entretenir avec Draco. Mais Narcissa ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve son fils, elle n'osait imaginer ce que Voldemort pourrait faire à son dragon. Le Mage Noir était peut-être entrain de le torturer à cet instant, à moins qu'il l'eut déjà tué. Une image s'imposa à Narcissa: Draco étendu sur le sol, plus pâle que d'habitude, baignant dans son sang, une expression de souffrance figée sur son visage, son regard vide.

«Non! Salazar, non!» s'écria Narcissa en chassant cette vision de son esprit.

«Tori peut… peut faire quel… quelque chose pour la Maîtresse?» demanda le jeune elfe de maison, il était inquiet, il n'avait jamais vu sa Maîtresse désemparée, il voulait la soulager.

Narcissa avait complètement oublié la présence de la petite créature. L'ombre d'un sourire illumina brièvement ses traits, Tori était si dévoué. Son intention de l'aider était si touchante et l'impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait ne le rendait que plus attachant. Mais, là il ne pouvait pas l'aider!

«Tu peux disposer Tori, je t'appellerai si j'ai à nouveau besoin de toi.»

«Draco!» murmura faiblement Narcissa, elle avait déjà perdu un enfant, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si on la privait du second. Elle ne savait pas si elle y survivrait, elle avait perdu le goût de vivre lorsqu'on lui avait arraché son Alexandre, son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence! Si Draco disparaissait, Narcissa en mourait! Elle en était certaine!

La détermination remplaça le désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Narcissa n'allait pas attendre que sa sœur lui ramène son fils vivant ou non. Quel type de mère serait-elle, si elle restait immobile, à rien faire, alors que son enfant était en danger? Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Alexandre, l'accouchement l'avait épuisé, elle n'avait pu le tenir que minutes dans ses bras avant de succomber à sa fatigue. A son réveil, son bébé s'était évanoui dans la nature. Il était hors de question qu'elle revive cela, elle fera tout pour ramener son Draco à la maison.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Normalement ce chapitre ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Mais comme cela fait une éternité que je ne vous avez pas proposer de nouveau chapitre et que j'ai remarqué que j'avais dépassé la barre symbolique des 2000 mots, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être bon de couper le là. 

Bon, pour la suite je ne peux absolument pas vous donnez une date pour la parution. Avec mon bac de français et d'SVT qui approche, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire.

A suivre...

Reviews please!


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Où, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash **

**Couple: **_HP/ .., AM/.._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Information :**_ 'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue_

**Note de l'auteur:** _Eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé, en beaucoup moins de temps que le précédant. Enfin c'est difficile de faire pire! Allez, bonne lecture à tous!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre n°7**

Narcissa allait récupérer son fils, elle ne laissera personne se mettre en travers de sa route. Elle allait se rendre au quartier général du Seigneur des ténèbres, elle allait retrouver Draco et le ramener au manoir. Dit de cette façon, cela avait l'air facile, simple, réalisable! Mais de nombreux problèmes ne manqueront pas de se poser.

Pour commencer, Narcissa devait réussir à quitter son domicile, sans attirer l'attention des aurors. Comment faire? Toutes les issues étaient sous surveillance. Si elle essayait de partir par le portail, une porte dérobée ou en escaladant l'un des murs encerclant le domaine, une alarme se déclenchera irrémédiablement. L'unique solution dont disposait Narcissa pour sortir de sa propriété sans avertir ses gardes, était de recourir à un moyen magique.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la poudre cheminette, la cheminée n'était plus reliée au réseau, ni transplaner, le manoir et les jardins étaient entourés par une barrière anti-transplanage. Narcissa était capable de transplaner à l'intérieur du champ de force, par contre il lui était impossible de le franchir.

Il restait les portoloins! Normalement, Lucius et Narcissa en avaient toujours en réserve. Mais après l'arrestation de Lucius, des aurors avaient été envoyé pour fouiller de fond en comble le manoir et autres possessions immobilières des Malfoys. Ils recherchaient des informations sur les futures actions du Seigneur des ténèbres et des preuves pour appuyer la culpabilité de Lucius. Ils n'avaient rien découvert!

Voldemort n'était pas connu pour accorder facilement sa confiance, personne n'était digne de connaître ses plans. Et dans le cas improbables où Lucius en posséderait quelques un, il ne les garderait pas dans l'une de ses résidences, là où n'importe qui pourrait les découvrir. De plus, Lucius s'était débarrassé de la plus part de ses biens liées à la magie noire, il y avait trois ans lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le collimateur du ministère, les perquisitions à son domicile se multipliait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vendu, reposait à présent dans une chambre forte de Gringotts appartenant à un certain Damon Vyle, en compagnie de titres de propriété au même nom et d'une belle somme d'argent, trois milliards de Gallions. Tout ce qui était utile pour commencer une vie sous une nouvelle identité! Une petite précaution prise par les Malfoys depuis plusieurs générations. Si quoique ce soit tournaient mal, ils auront une échappatoire. La légalité et les Malfoys…

Narcissa avait entendu que les inspections des domaines: Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Nott, etc… ne s'étaient pas aussi bien déroulées. Les aurors y avaient dénichés une foule d'indice, leur permettant de prouver que les résidents de ces lieux étaient des fidèles de Voldemort.

Pour Lucius, la situation était différente, seule sa présence au Département des Mystères et les déclarations d'Harry Potter corroborer la thèse indiquant que Lucius était bel et bien un mangemort. D'après Victus Sanguis les accusations du Ministère étaient infondées, il pourrait les démolir en un rien de temps. Afin, il fallait qu'on lui laisse faire son travail, aucune entrevue avec son client, pas de date fixée pour le procès. Si cela continuait ainsi, Lucius risquait de croupir à l'ombre un bon moment.

Lors de leur fouille du manoir, les aurors étaient tombés sur la réserve de portoloins des Malfoys et les avaient confisqué. Ils s'étaient justifiés en déclarant que ces objets allaient à l'encontre de leur programme de surveillance. Oui, Narcissa pourrait échapper à ses gardes grâce à un portoloin, il lui suffisait dans créer un nouveau. Comment faire? Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa propre baguette magique, des sorts de détection avaient été placés dessus. Il lui en fallait une autre, en acheter une était inconcevable.

Une pensée croisa l'esprit de Narcissa, elle sortit alors en courant du manoir et se rendit dans la direction opposée du portail. Après quelques minutes elle se trouva devant un mausolée, c'était là que reposait chaque membre de la famille Malfoy. Les cimetières s'étaient trop classiques, un Malfoy n'aimait pas la banalité.

Narcissa se glissa à l'intérieur de la crypte, elle n'accorda aucune attention aux tombes, elle descendit plusieurs étages et s'arrêta afin devant une vielle armoire. Les baguettes de tous les Malfoys décédés y étaient enfermées. Narcissa écarta les battants du meuble, que de choix, plus de cent baguettes, il lui fallait une adapté, celle qui serait compatible avec sa magie. Elle ferma donc les yeux et laissa sa main survolée les divers morceaux de bois. Lorsqu'une légère chaleur se répandit à travers ses doigts, elle su qu'elle avait trouvé une baguette.

Bien, elle avait maintenant à sa disposition un laissez-passer. Mais qu'est que cela lui apportera de se soustraire à la surveillance de ses gardes, si elle ignorait où se cachait Voldemort, à part obtenir un aller simple pour Azkaban. Seule les Mangemorts connaissaient la localisation de sa base. Elle fallait qu'elle trouve un serviteur du Mage disposait à lui révéler. Severussaurait sûrement! Elle n'aurait qu'à le convaincre.

«Portus!» murmura Narcissa tout visualisant la ruelle derrière le domicile de Severus et dirigeant la baguette vers le bracelet qu'elle portait au bras gauche.

Aussitôt, elle ressentit la désagréable sensation liée à ce genre de déplacement, comme-ci on vous tirait par le nombril. Le portoloin était entré en action, une fois dans la ruelle, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la maison du professeur de Poudlard. Elle ne frappa pas, si Severus était dans son laboratoire il ne l'entendrait pas, un alohomora lui permit d'entrer. Que ferait-elle si Severus est absent? Cette possibilité lui était inenvisageable.

Narcissa pénétrait dans le salon quand elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face et découvrit Severus, baguette à la main.

«Narcissa!» s'exclama-t-il surpris, «Tu es folle! J'aurais pu te blesser!»

«Severus, j'ai besoin de ton aide!» déclara Narcissa sans préambule.

«Mon aide?» questionna-t-il, déconcerté.

«Draco est danger!» répondit-elle, comme-ci cela expliquait tout.

«Comment? Expliques-toi?»

«Je me suis absentée ce matin, à mon retour Draco n'était plus au manoir. Un elfe l'a vu partir avec Bellatrix, je pense qu'elle l'a porté devant son Maître.J'ai peur qu'**il** le blesse, il faut que tu m'aides.»

«Je ne peux rien faire pour toi! Je n'affronterai pas mon Seigneur. De plus tu n'as aucune preuve, Bellatrix a peut-être décidé de passer du temps avec son neveu.»

«Ne dis pas n'importes quoi! Bellatrix déteste les enfants, elle les considère comme des parasites. Draco n'est pas une exception!»

«Narcissa, je n'irais pas à l'encontre de…»

«Je ne demande pas de **le** défier!» l'interrompit Narcissa, «Révèles-moi seulement où **il** se cache.»

«Je ne peux pas!»

«Je t'en prie Severus, je ne veux pas perdre mon enfant. Fait le pour Draco, c'est ton filleul, tu as promis de le protéger, tu ne vas pas l'abandonner.»

«Narcissa, je voudrais d'aider mais je ne peux pas. Je signe mon arrêt de mort si je te porte à sa résidence!»

«Personne ne le saura!» insista-t-elle «Je me contenterai d'une indication, n'importe quoi.»

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Severus restait sur sa position, Narcissa persévérait, elle ne renoncera pas.

«D'accord, d' accord!» finit-il par céder. «Je vais te mener à mon Seigneur, mais n'attends rien d'autre de moi.»

* * *

Deux ombres marchaient dans le dédale de couloir que comportait le repère du plus grand Mage Noir de ce siècle. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre Narcissa et Severus depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile de ce dernier. Narcissa suivait Severus, elle avait troqué la robe bleue réalisée par un célèbre couturier qu'elle portait, contre un uniforme de Mangemort. Severus ne voulait pas attirer l'attention, habillée de cette façon Narcissa pourra passer inaperçu. Severus s'arrêta devant une porte. 

«Voilà, nous y sommes!», déclara-t-il, brisant le silence, «tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches à l'intérieur de cette pièce!»

«Merci Severus, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante.»

Narcissa n'avait jamais été si émotive, son comportement différait de l'habituelle, sans l'assistance du parrain de son fils, elle n'aurait jamais retrouvé Draco. Qui aurait imaginé que le Seigneur des ténèbres se cachait sous les ruines de Godric Hollow, la dernière demeure des Potter? Personne! Narcissa posa une main tremblotant sur la poignée de la porte, inspira profondément avant de l'abaisser.

« Fait attention !» murmura Severus alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Un couloir sombre s'étendait devant Narcissa, pas de trace d'être vivant. Elle hésita, Severus s'était peut-être trompé. L'atmosphère y était lourde, surchargé de magie. Narcissa commença à avancer, un pas puis un autre. Soudain un cri de douleur lui parvient, lui glaçant le sang. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille! Draco! Voldemort était entrain de le torturer. Comment osait-il toucher à son enfant? Elle s'élança vers l'origine des hurlements. Le couloir s'élargit, elle aperçu enfin son enfant, il était recroquevillé sur le sol, sous l'emprise d'un sort de magie. Narcissa se précipita vers lui, surprenant le Maître des lieux, rompant la malédiction.

«Draco!» s'exclama-t-elle, en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Son dragon releva lentement la tête, des larmes avaient tracées des sillons sur ses joues, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, du sang s'écoulait des nombreuses blessures parsemant son corps. Il fallait qu'elle le sorte rapidement d'ici, son fils avait besoin de soin.

«Maman!» murmura-t-il, d'une voix enraillé avant d'éclater en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans la robe de sa mère.

«Chut! Clames-toi!Tout va bien mon chéri, je vais te ramener à la maison!»

«Vous vous avancez un peu, Mrs Malfoy!»

Narcissa détourna les yeux de son fils, posant son regard vers son interlocuteur. Voldemort, un homme ressemblent plus un reptile qu'un un être humain, il n'y avait de plus repoussant. Elle aurait du être terrifié, Elle se trouvait devant le sorcier que toute la communauté craignait, le Seigneur des ténèbres. La peur ne faisait pas partie de la palette d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. Elle était angoissée, son fils était dans un état lamentable, elle était en colère, on avait osé blesser son enfant, elle était... mais nul terreur!

«Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser partir.» continua le sombre Lord. «J'ai des projets mettant en scène M. Malfoy Junior.»

«Et alors! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission!» déclara Narcissa en se redressant, «Draco rentre avec moi, vous avez qu'un revoir vos plans.»

Voldemort dévisagea l'épouse d'un de ses Mangemort. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne le l'avait pas défié, Dumbledore ou Potter ne comptaient pas. Ses serviteurs exauçaient ses moindres désirs, ne posaient pas de questions. Il ordonnait, ils s'exécutaient.

«Vous avez un souhait de mort particulier?»

«Non,c'est différent,je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Lucius n'est plus là! Mon fils est sur le point de mourir!»

«Je peux encore abréger ses souffrances.» menaça le Mage noir en levant sa baguette.

«Je ne vous laisserez pas faire!» Narcissa s'interposa entre son fils et Voldemort, «J'ai déjà perdu à fils à cause de vous, je ne me priverai pas du second!».

Le Seigneur des ténèbres interrompit son geste, il se souvint d'une situation similaire où une mère s'était sacrifiée pour son enfant. Comment pourrait-il oublié à la suite de cet événement, il s'était retrouvé sous la forme d'un esprit pendant prés de treize ans.

Narcissa savait qu'elle ne sortira pas de cette pièce avec Draco sans le consentement de Voldemort. Alors elle mit à profit le sursit qui lui laissait pour poser une question qui lui tenait à cœur, concernant les intentions du Mage, celui-ci cessait de répéter qu'il voulait se débarrasser de tout les Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbee, Sang-mêlée mais ses actions ne concordaient pas avec ses actes.

«Vous pouvez me rappelez qu'elle est le but de votre cause?»

«Tuer tout les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbes, les…»

«C'est ce que j'avais compris!» coupa Mrs Malfoy, «Mais, vous voyez je commençait à en douter.»

«Comment!Je ne vous le permets pas!»

«Oh! Mais les chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes, depuis le début de votre règne les naissances de Sang-Pur sont en chute libre. Et c'est vous le responsable!»

«Silence!» rugit le Mage Noir.

«Sinon quoi! Vous allez me tuer comme toutes les personnes qui s'opposent à vous, quelque soient leur origine. Un jour, vous verrez vos mangemorts ne vous soutiendront plus. Ils ne vous font plus confiances, ils vous suivent par peur pas par croyance.»

«Endoloris!»

La malédiction frappa Narcissa, elle vacilla légèrement, ses genoux cédèrent sous la douleur. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin, mais il fallait que quelqu'un remette en place Voldemort. Autrement, il n'y aura bientôt plus aucun sorcier dans le pays. Aucun son ne lui échappa, elle ne cria pas, elle ne lui accordera pas ce plaisir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **_Chapitre terminé! Narcissa et Draco vont-ils s'en sortit. Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre. Ensuite, retour à Gringotts: Que fait Alexandre alors que sa mère tente de sauver son frère._

_Autrement, j'ai du perdre pas mal de lecteur pendant mon absence de mise à jour. Le taux de reviews de mon précèdent chapitre est au plus faible. A moins que se soit le chapitre qui ne plaisait pas._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Où, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Futur Slash **

**Couple: **_HP/ .., AM/.._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Information :**_ 'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue_

**Note de l'auteur:** _Eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Allez, bonne lecture à tous!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre n°8**

Voldemort soumit Narcissa au Doloris pendant une trentaine de secondes. Une fois libérée de la malédiction, Narcissa se redressa, sa détermination n'avait pas souffert. Elle était toujours prête à tout pour sauver son fils. Par contre, elle ne se voilait pas la face, la tâche qu'elle s'était confiée ne serait pas facile à réaliser. Il ne fallait pas désespéré. Elle allait y arriver, il existait forcement une solution, il suffisait qu'elle la découvre.

«Vous êtes calmé maintenant? Ou, faut-il que je recommence.» Les yeux rouge du mage noir scintillait, captant le moindre signe de lumière. Le calme avant la tempête: si Narcissa osait le défier à nouveau, elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne.

Narcissa était retourné auprès de Draco, elle se rendit compté qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Son état s'aggravé, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre La peur commençait à s'infiltrer en elle. Les doutes l'assaillaient peu à peu, elle n'apercevait aucune issue. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, des larmes perlèrent entre ses cils.

«Lucius!», murmura Narcissa, «Il faut que tu m'aides!»

Voldemort sembla entendre sa supplice.

«Il ne peut rien pour vous où il est! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas encore statué sur son sort. J'ignore si je vais le torturer pendant des heures avant de le tuer ou l'assassiner simplement. Après tout votre mari m'a extrêmement dessus, d'abord il me trahit…»

«Lucius a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger sa famille!» protesta Narcissa.

«Ensuite, il a fait échouer une mission capitale…»

«Quelle preuve avez-vous? Les dires de Bellatrix, elle déteste Lucius!Comment pouvez-vous lui faire confiance.»

«Bellatrix ne m'a pas abandonné!»

«Elle est complètement folle!» objecta Narcissa.

«Peut-être, mais elle met dévouer et elle n'est pas responsable de la destruction d'un objet d'une valeur unique.»

«Vous parlez de la prophétie?» 'Gagnons du temps! Détournez l'attention du Seigneur des ténèbres et quittez ce lieu avec Draco.'

«Non, de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, quelque chose d'irremplaçable, quelque chose me permettant d'avancer sur le chemin de Immortalité.» Une lueur de démence illumina son regard. Sa baguette était de retour dans sa main, ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant que Narcissa soit victime d'un autre sortilège.

«Vous n'avez aucune parole!» s'écria-t-elle

Sur le moment elle ne su pas d'où provenait ses mots. Une scène se rejoua alors dans son esprit, une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Lucius, il y avait plus de quinze.

«Vous aviez promis à Lucius de laisser sa famille en paix.» continua-t-elle, «Après l'enlèvement d'Alex… Alexandre…»

Narcissa n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de son fils à haute voix depuis sa disparition, Lucius et elle n'en parlait jamais, Draco n'était même pas au courant de l'existence de son frère.

«Vous lui avez promis de pas mêler sa famille à vos histoires!»

Voldemort recula, il se souvenait de cet épisode, son fidèle était dévasté par la perte de son enfant. Lucius était alors l'un de ses serviteurs les plus utiles, son influence sur le ministère, sa facilité afin accéder à leur stratégie mise en place pour le contrer. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard avait craint que Lucius se retourne contre lui, l'accuse du kidnapping de son fils. Après tout, Voldemort avait fourni pas mal de potion à l'enfant, c'était peut-être pour cela que le bébé s'était évaporé de la surface du monde. Il lui avait donc fait le serment de ne pas toucher à sa famille pour l'apaiser.

«Emmenez votre fils avec vous et disparaissez!» déclara-t-il, «Et si vous revoyez votre mari, prévenez le bien que la prochaine fois que je le croise, il est mort.»

Sur ces mots, le Mage Noir abandonna Mrs Malfoy et Draco, se désintéressant totalement de leur sort. Dés qu'il eut disparu Narcissa créa un nouveau portoloin et saisit la main de son fils. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était tout deux de retour au manoir Malfoy. Si son fils était de nouveau en sûreté, il n'était pas encore hors de danger.

Narcissa ordonna à un elfe de maison d'aller quérir Sélène Sanguis, la marraine de Draco, elle était guérisseuse. Pendant que Tori remplissait sa mission, elle ramena Draco dans sa chambre, lui lança un enchantement afin qu'il paraisse malade et courut se changer. Les aurors escorteraient Sélène, enfin si ils la laissaient entrer, il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils l'aperçoivent vêtue comme une mangemort.

Narcissa embrassa son fils sur le front, avant d'aller à la rencontre de son amie, elle se débarrassa en chemin de la baguette. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer d'où celle-ci sortait! Des éclats de voix résonnaient près du portail!

«Ecoutez, je suis guérisseuse, employée à Ste Mangouste.»

«Peu importe! Personne ne rentre sans…»

«Suffit!» intervient Narcissa, «C'est moi qui l'ai appelé, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir des visiteurs qui n'ont pas été contrôlé. Mais, mon fils est malade, il est brûlant de fièvre, il a besoin de soin dans les plus bref délais.S'il vous plait laissait la passer, vous ne voudriez pas être responsable de la mort d'un enfant.»

«C'est bon, elle peut entrer, mais nous vous accompagnions.» déclara l'un des aurors après avoir une concertation avec son partenaire.

«Dépêchez vous!» les pressa Narcissa.

«Comment va Draco?» questionna Sélène alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison.

«Il a fait un malaise en fin de matinée, il a été pris d'une crise de tremblement un peu comme celle dont Lucius est victime.» Sélène comprendrait que Draco avait été torturé par Voldemort, après tout elle était la belle sœur de l'avocat de la famille et elle avait soigné mainte fois Lucius après une entrevue avec le Mage Noir.

Une fois dans la chambre de Draco, l'illusion que Narcissa avait mis en place entra en action, cachant le véritable état de Draco, il avait l'air fortement malade, blanc comme la neige, il donnait l'impression de frissonner. Sélène se tourna vers les aurors et leur demanda de quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de s'exécuter, elle rajouta Narcissa:

«Veuillez sortir de la pièce, vos ondes magiques risquent de perturber les sorts de guérison.»

Dés qu'elle fut seule, elle brisa l'enchantement de Narcissa et commença à soigner son filleul. D'abord, elle scanna son corps, notant les multiples blessures dont souffrait Draco. Puis elle s'agenouilla à coté du lit, posant sa main gauche sur la poitrine de l'enfant et se mit à chanter une longue incantation en latin, alors que sa baguette dansait dans sa main droite. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sélène se releva en chancelant légèrement, elle était épuisé. Elle lissa sa robe et déposa sept flacons sur la table de nuit avant d'aller rejoindre Narcissa.

Pendant que son amie s'occupait de son fils, Narcissa faisait les cents pas devant la porte qui la séparait de son petit dragon. Les aurors étaient tout deux appuyés contre le mur en face de l'entrée de la chambre de Draco. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Narcissa cessa ses allées et venues et se précipita vers Sélène.

«Comment va-t-il? Il va s'en sortir?»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, une semaines de repos, il sera sur pied.» Narcissa soupira, elle était tellement soulagée.

«Le jeune Malfoy souffre de quoi?» questionna l'un des aurors.

«Il est atteint d'un dérivée de la Dragoncelle, Abraxas Malfoy l'a transmise à son fils avant de mourir, Draco souffre des premiers symptômes, il a du la contracter au contact de son père.»

'Oh! Le joli mensonge!' pensa Narcissa, afin c'était une excellente excuse.

«Narcissa, il ne faut pas que Draco quitte le lit pendant cinq à six jours. Son estomac a assez souffert, donc un régime de potage pendant quelques temps est souhaitable. Autrement administre lui deux à trois gouttes de cette potion matin, midi et soir.»

Sélène lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide rougeâtre.

«Oh, j'oubliais si Draco est repris d'une crise de tremblement, je t'ai laissé plusieurs calmants dans sa chambre. Appelles moi, si tu remarques une quelconque évolution de son état.J'aimerai rester plus longtemps, mais je suis de permanence à St Mangouste, il faut que j'y retourne.»

«Mademoiselle, attendez je vous pris!» l'arrêta l'un des auror en lui bloquant la route, «Il faut que vous répondez à quelques questions c'est la procédure.»

«D'accord! Vous avez qu'à me les poser en me raccompagnant à la grille. De nombreux malades m'attendent à l'hôpital, un retard pourrait leur coûter la vie.»

«Bien sûr! Nom et prénom?» continua l'auror, alors que l'autre invoquait un formulaire et une plume pour prendre des notes.

«Sélène Sanguis!»

«Etes-vous apparenté à Victus Sanguis, l'avocat des Malfoy?»

«Je suis sa belle-sœur, j'ai épousé son frère!»

Les voix devenaient de plus en plus faible alors qu'il s'éloignait de Narcissa.

«Que fait votre mari?»

«Il est mort!»

«Oh, pardonnez-moi! Je peux vous demandez ce qui lui est arrivé?»

Narcissa n'attendit pas la réponse mais elle devina aisément ce qu'allez dire Sélène. Elle allait leur sortir la version officielle: Son époux était mort au cours d'un raide du Seigneur des ténèbres, assassiné par des mangemort. Une histoire un peu brodée! Son mari avait bien été tué au cours d'une attaque, c'était même celle où Rufus Scrimgeour avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. Par contre c'était des aurors, pas des fidèles de Voldemort qu'il l'avait tué. Lucius qui avait également participé au raide, avait lancé un sort aux vêtements de son condisciple décédé, transformant la robe caractéristique des mangemorts en une simple tenue de voyage.

Narcissa retourna au chevet de son fils, Draco avait repris connaissance.

«Maman?» murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

«Je suis la Draco.On est à la maison, il ne te blessera plus.» le rassura Narcissa, en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

«Maman… quand on été chez le…»

«On parlera plus tard mon dragon, il faut que tu te reposes.»

«Tu… tu as parlé d'un … autre enfant.» Draco avait eu du mal à prononcer les différents mots.

Narcissa se figea, elle ne pensait pas que son fils aurait entendu cette partie de sa conversation avec Voldemort. Il était peut-être temps que Narcissa révèle l'existence de son frère à Draco.

«Tu es fatigué mon dragon, reposes-toi, on reparlera de cela plus tard lorsque tu te seras remis de tes blessures.»

L'autre enfant en question était installé dans un des chariots de Gringotts, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la banque. Il venait de finir de déjeuner en compagnie de Maddox. Pendant tout le repas, Le gobelin lui avait fait de multiples recommandations: il lui avait décrit le déroulement de la cérémonie d'héritage, il lui avait détaillé de A à Z, expliquant à Alexandre ce qui devait dire, comme il devait se comporter. Il y avait eu tellement d'indication différente qu'Alexandre avait peur de tout mélangé.

Avant qu'Alexandre et Maddox eurent commencé leur repas, deux gobelins s'étaient présentés pour prendre ses mesures, afin de confectionner la tenue d'apparat que devait porter le jeune sorcier au cours du rituel. Ils étaient revenus la déposer à la fin du repas. Maddox s'était donc absenté quelques minutes, laissant le temps à Alexandre de l'enfiler. Le jeune sorcier était à présent vêtu d'une légère robe de soie blanche. Celle-ci était enchantée, le gérant des Malfoy lui avait révélé qu'à la fin de la cérémonie, les armoiries des différentes familles auxquelles il appartenait, apparaîtraient sur le tissu.

Le wagonnet arrêta sa course folle devant une étrange porte. Celle-ci était de couleur argentée, le mot Caeremonia y était inscrit, il semblait se détacher de la paroi. Alexandre descendit du chariot à la suite de Maddox.

«Etes-vous prêt M. Malfoy?» demanda le responsable du domaine des Malfoys.

«Je suis un peu nerveux, je craint de me tromper!»

«Détendez-vous M. Malfoy, tout va bien se passer!»

«Non, je ne m'en sens pas capable!»

«M. Malfoy, il n'y aura que Gibb, Glagow et moi avec vous, si vous oubliez quelque chose, nous vous aiderons. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez!»

«Si vous le dites.» le jeune sorcier marqua une pause. «Je suis prêt!»

«Bien, M. Malfoy!»

Le gobelin posa sa main contre le métal de la porte, celle-ci devint flou, elle clignotait une seconde elle était là, la suivante elle disparaissait et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'au moment où elle ne réapparut pas.

«Je dois rejoindre Gibb et Glagow, attendez cinq à six minutes avant de me suivre.»

Alexandre observa alors Le gobelin s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres qu'avaient dévoilés la porte en s'évaporant.

* * *

A suivre

Review please


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** _Manipulation_

**Auteur :** _Sly Cassie_

**Résumé :** _Harry reçoit une lettre d'une personne décédée qui lui apprend que toute sa vie n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges jusqu'à présent. Que fera le jeune sorcier ? Continuera-t-il sa vie ainsi ? Ou, décidera-t-il de prendre sa vie en main._

**Couple :** _HP/ .., AM/.._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter et son histoire ne m'appartient pas. _

**Information :** _'blablabla' pensée, « blablabla » dialogue, Ss blablabla Ss fouchelangue._

**Note de l'acteur:** _Dans mon esprit, je voyais parfaitement la scène de la cérémonie. Mais quand il a fallut que je la retranscrive à l'écrire, je bloquais, je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je voulais. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. En fait, cela ne correspond pas entièrement à ce que je désirais, mais c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus et je crains de pas pouvoir faire mieux. Bref bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre n°9: Cérémonie d'Héritage (première partie) **

_--- «Je dois rejoindre Gibb et Glagow, attendez cinq à six minutes avant de me suivre.» Alexandre observa le gobelin s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres qu'avaient dévoilés la porte en s'évaporant. ---_

Une à une les secondes s'écoulèrent ! Quinze minutes plus tard, Alexandre ne s'était pas encore engagé dans le tunnel. Il aurait du bouger, il devrait être en route pour le Caeremonia. Le jeune sorcier inspira profondément, il fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta, en fit un second, légèrement hésitant, s'arrêta, ébaucha un nouveau pas, avant de reculer précipitamment.

Le gobelin l'avait légèrement rassuré avant son départ, mais l'attente qui avait suivit avait été des plus stressante. Alexandre souhaitait retrousser chemin, partir en courant dans la direction opposée. Il était si effrayé, il avait peur de ce qu'il serait obligé d'affronter. Maddox l'avait prévenu qu'il serait soumis à plusieurs épreuves au cours de la cérémonie. Par contre, le gérant de la fortune des Malfoy s'était bien gardé de lui révéler leurs contenus. Il lui avait seulement indiqué qu'il pouvait arriver qu'un sorcier ne soit pas digne du titre qu'il s'apprête à recevoir, les épreuves sont là pour vérifier qu'un sorcier mérite son héritage, si il les échoue il est déshérité.

Le fameux courage des Gryffondors ! Alexandre devait bien posséder une once de cette qualité si prisée par Godric Gryffondor, sinon le Choixpeau ne l'aurait pas envoyer dans la maison de ce fondateur après qu'il l'eut supplié de ne pas le mettre à Serpentard. D'ailleurs le jeune sorcier n'avait pas manqué de bravoure face à Voldemort, il avait été limite suicidaire, lors de leurs divers affrontements. Alors pourquoi était-il si terrifié par cette cérémonie? Elle n'était rien en comparaison ! La réponse à la raison de cette angoisse n'était pourtant pas inconnue: il craignait d'être jugé indigne d'appartenir à la famille Malfoy.

La veille, Alexandre avait découvert qu'il avait une famille, il appréhendait la réaction de ses membres. Comment réagiront ces parents en apprenant que leur fils était vivant ? Seraient-ils heureux de le retrouver en apprenant qu'il n'avait été nul autre qu'Harry Potter ? Maddox lui avait assuré que oui, mais cela n'avait pas apaisé ses craintes. Avait-il une place dans la famille Malfoy ? Le rituel d'héritage donnera son verdict. Si Alexandre le ratait, il perdait sa seule chance d'avoir une vraie famille. Il était persuadé de ce fait ! Cependant si le jeune sorcier refusait de l'exécuter, il n'avait plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursleys, il restera sous l'emprise de Dumbledore, il sera incapable de se soustraire à ses manipulations. Alexandre n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait affronter la cérémonie malgré ses appréhensions, c'était une étape obligatoire si il voulait se libérer des serres du Directeur de Poudlard.

Alexandre finit par s'aventurer dans le tunnel. Il y faisait noir, seule la lumière qui arrivait à s'infiltrer par le trou laissé par la porte en disparaissant, lui permettait de distinguer un temps soit peu où il mettait les pieds. Le sentier qu'Alexandre empruntait était loin d'être stable: il était parsemé de trous, de cailloux, son relief se modifiait constamment. Lorsque le jeune sorcier eut parcouru une trentaine de mètres, le couloir vira vers la droite, le privant de son unique source de clarté. Alexandre fut alors plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il ne pouvait même plus apercevoir ses mains.

Alexandre n'avait plus aucun repère, il pensa à utiliser sa baguette pour produire un Lumos, mais il se souvint que Maddox lui avait demandé de la lui remettre. Il lui avait expliqué que le Caeremonia était surchargé de magie et que des éléments étrangers comme ceux entrant dans la composition des baguettes risquaient de provoquer de dangereuses interactions. Le jeune sorcier n'avait plus qu'à continuer sa progression à l'aveuglette, celle-ci était lente. Même si Alexandre se servait de la paroi du souterrain comme guide et avançait avec précaution, il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher à cause d'un creux ou d'une pierre.

Le tunnel que le jeune sorcier arpentait était sinueux, construit tout en courbes et virages. Alexandre ne faisait pas cinquante pas sans changeait de direction. Si vous lui demandez où se situait son point de départ, il sera incapable de vous répondre. Après une ultime bifurcation, des torches s'enflammèrent poussant Alexandre à fermer les yeux. Cette clarté soudaine était éblouissante, le jeune sorcier cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'y accommoder.

Quand sa vue se fut enfin stabilisée, Alexandre pu détailler son environnement: le tunnel qu'il suivait venait de déboucher sur une salle circulaire. Des flambeaux étaient insérés dans le mur, Alexandre pouvait en compter sept. Ils lui révélaient une pièce sculptée dans du marbre blanc, elle était dénuée de meuble. L'uniformité du lieu était troublée par un cercle gravé en son centre. Des individus vêtus de longue robe noire se tenait près du disque, c'était Glagow, Gibb et Maddox, ils étaient immobiles, attendant.

Alexandre savait ce qu'on espérait de lui, il devait se placer au milieu de l'anneau. Il était tendu mais il avait fait un choix, reculer était inadmissible. Le jeune sorcier se dirigea vers le cercle, des sentiments étranges le parcoururent, pendant son trajet: il avait l'impression que des milliers d'êtres l'observaient, il pensait qu'ils étaient peut-être cachés dans les ombres qui subsistaient, ces quelques endroits que les flammes des flambeaux ne parvenaient pas à éclairer. Alexandre croyait également entendre des murmures alors il scrutait les ténèbres, mais personne n'était visible. C'était peut-être sa nervosité qui lui jouait des tours, Maddox lui avait bien indiqué qu'il n'y aurait que ses deux collègues et lui de présent.

Au moment où Alexandre pénétra à l'intérieur du cercle une suite de phénomènes sortant du commun se produisit. Pour commencer, il entendit une phrase résonnait dans son esprit: «_Pugi decidit, lapis experitur, anulus acceptionis signum est._» Le jeune sorcier n'en comprit pas un traître mot mais il ne s'attarda sur sa signification, son attention fut happée par autre chose, de minces filets d'eau sortaient des contours du disque, au lieu de ruisselaient sur le sol, l'eau se propageait vers le haut comme-ci elle y était attirée. Quelques minutes plus tard Alexandre fut entouré par un rideau formé d'eau, il était pigé à l'intérieur du cercle.

Le jeune sorcier n'était pas au bon de ses surprises, un vent se leva, soufflant une à une les torches, de la première à la dernière. L'obscurité régnait à nouveau autour d'Alexandre. Soudain des points étincelants apparurent près du jeune sorcier perçant les ténèbres. Ils étaient aux nombres de quatre, ces petites sphères flamboyantes illuminaient légèrement sa prison, elles se développèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignirent la taille d'un vif d'or. Les globes se mirent alors en mouvement, trois traversèrent l'écran d'eau rejoignant les gobelins et celle qui restait se mit à virevolter autour du jeune sorcier. La cérémonie était sur le point de commencer.

«Vous êtes au coeur du Caeremonia!» déclarèrent en coeur les gobelins, paroles sacrées, formules traditionnelles du rituel d'héritage.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» enchaîna Maddox.

« Alexandre Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius...», le jeune sorcier marqua une pause, il connaissait le deuxième prénom de son père, Maddox lui avait révèle plutôt, c'était le prénom de son grand-père A... quelque chose. «... Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Duella Malfoy née Black.»

«Vous êtes au coeur du Caeremonia, M. Malfoy ! » reprirent les gobelins d'une seule voix.

«Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?» s'enquit Gibb.

«Je viens réclamer ce qui est mien !» annonça Alexandre, son anxiété se ressentait dans le son de sa voix.

«Vous êtes au coeur du Caeremonia, M. Malfoy!» répétèrent les gobelins.

« Êtes-vous digne de vos héritages ? » lui demanda Glagow.

«Je l'ignore, ce n'est pas à moi de le décréter.»

«Vous êtes au coeur du Caeremonia, M. Malfoy!» dirent à nouveau les gobelins.

«Vous vous soumettrez aux épreuves et accepterez leur jugement ?» l'interrogea Maddox.

«Je suis prêt! Je me plie devant elles comme mes ancêtres avant moi, je respecterai leur décision.»

«_Pugi decidit, lapis experitur, anulus acceptionis signum est._» Cette phrase était la même qu'il avait entendu résonner plutôt dans son esprit. Que signifiait-elle?

«La dague juge, la pierre éprouve, la bague est le signe de l'acceptation.» déclarèrent en coeur les gobelins.

Un écho leur renvoya plusieurs fois leur parole, lorsque le silence se fut rétablit le gérant de la famille Potter fit un pas en avant alors que les deux autres gobelins reculaient. L'introduction de la cérémonie était terminée, Alexandre ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi celle-ci était si importante, les gobelins savaient qui il était et pourquoi il était là, les formules pouvait s'être moins lourd. Enfin ce n'était pas à lui de remettre en cause les traditions, son enfance chez les Dursleys ne l'avait pas préparé à être l'acteur de ce genre de rituel, cela ne devait pas poser de problème aux sorciers qui s'y présentaient normalement.

«Seigneur de la famille Potter, vous voulez le devenir, vous êtes ici dans ce but.» Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un fait admis qu'on énonçait.

Maddox l'avait informé qu'il obtiendrait ces titres dans un ordre précis, d'abord celui des Potters, ensuite celui des Black et en dernier celui des Malfoys. Succession faite selon les liens du sang, du moins important ou plus conséquent.

«Avez-vous le droit de vous présenter ici et de prétendre à ce titre ? Ce n'est pas à moi de le décider, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire. » continua Glagow.

«_Pugi decidit !_»

Ces mots retentirent, l'air se mit à crépiter, un éclair se brisa sur la paroi d'eau qui entourait le jeune sorcier, l'eau se transforma en vapeur, une dague traversa le nuage de gaz et échoua sur le marbre à quelques centimètres d'Alexandre alors que la vapeur redevenait eau.

«La dague juge ! La Dague est la seule qui puisse dire si vous avez le droit de réclamer le titre de Seigneur de la famille Potter. La Dague sait tout, alors ne lui mentez pas.»

'Dague? Quoi? Maddox ne m'a jamais parlé de dague.' Alexandre se repassa la conversation qui avec eut avec le gobelin, il lui avait dit qu'il devrait exposer ses raisons de penser que le titre de Seigneur de la famille Potter ou un autre lui appartenait, aucune référence sur poignard ou sur autre arme.

«Prenez la dague M. Malfoy, entaillez-vous la paume de la main gauche, laissez quelques gouttes de votre sang coulait sur la lame de la dague et révélez lui pourquoi vous estimez que le titre qu'elle protège vous revient.»

Maddox avait fournit une foule de renseignement sur le rituel d'héritage à Alexandre, il avait même finit ses explications en disant qu'à présent, il savait tout ce qu'il était utile de connaître sur la cérémonie. Le fait de se faire charcuter la main par un couteau n'y figurait pas. Si Maddox n'y accordait pas d'importance, ce n'était pas le cas d'Alexandre. Il avait plusieurs mauvais souvenirs en relation avec des armes blanches, entre autre la renaissance de Voldemort: Queudver lui avait percé le bras à l'aide d'un poignard pour lui prendre du sang.

Alexandre ramassa la dague, la contemplant un instant, comme-ci l'intensité de son regard pouvait la faire disparaître. Une garde noir, un rubis y était incrusté, une larme d'environ dix centimètres, une phrase y était inscrite. Celle qui était incompréhensible pour le jeune sorcier. Avec une extrême lenteur, Alexandre approcha la lame de sa paume, il sentit le métal glacé sur sa peau. La main qui tenait la dague tremblait, la douleur, il connaissait, mais d'habitude c'était les autres qui lui en causait, il ne l'avait jamais provoqué. Il ferma les yeux et tira brusquement sur la dague.

Les traits du jeune sorcier se déformèrent, une expression de souffrance s'y installa brièvement. Alexandre plaça la dague en dessous sa paume ouverte.

«Je suis pas un Potter, leur sang ne coule pas dans mes veines.» commença Alexandre, alors que son sang s'écoulait sur lame de la dague. «Mais, le titre de Seigneur des Potters m'appartient car James Potter, le dernier Seigneur de la famille, et son épouse m'ont adopté, ce jour là j'avais un an et…» 'Oups! Combien de jour? Je savais que j'oublierai quelque chose. Bon, je peux le retrouveralors je suis né le 9 juillet, les Potter m'ont adopté le 31. 31 moins 9?' «… 22 jours.Ils ont fait de moi un Potter, j'ai donc le droit de prétendre à ce titre.»

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans la main gauche d'Alexandre, il jeta un coup d'œil sur celle-ci et eut la surprise de contacter que la plaie venait de cicatriser, aucune marque ne figurait sur sa paume, seules quelques gouttes de sang prouvaient qu'il s'était ouvert. La dague qui tenait toujours dans l'autre main, le brûla subitement, Alexandre ne réfléchit pas il la lâcha. Une entaille d'accord mais cela suffisait! Au lieu de tombait, le poignard se mit à flotter dans les airs, le rubis qui l'ornait s'en détacha, la dague s'élevait toujours plus haut jusqu'à disparaître. La pierre précieuse était toujours devant Alexandre, ce dernier fixait Glagow d'un regard interrogatif. 'Qu'est que je dois faire maintenant.'

«La Dague vous a jugé digne de vous présenter à l'épreuve vous permettant d'accéder au titre de Seigneur de la famille Potter.» déclara Glagow.

«_Lapis experitur, anulus acceptionis sigmun est!_» Alexandre recula instinctivement, il s'attendait à ce quelque chose se passe, après tout à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette voix, il y avait d'étrange phénomène. Mais rien de sensationnel ne se produisit.

«La Pierre éprouve, la Bague est le signe de l'acceptation. La Pierre vous soumettra à une épreuve, prouvez lui votre valeur et la bague représentant l'héritage des Potters apparaîtra.»

'D'accord! D'abord une Dague! Maintenant une Pierre!' Il y avait pas mal d'ellipse dans les explications de Maddox, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette pierre.

«Saisissez-vous du rubis, M. Malfoy et préparez-vous à affrontez votre épreuve.»

'C'est tout!' pensa Alexandre, 'Il faut juste que je prenne un caillou.' Alexandre avança la main vers la pierre et s'en empara. Le rubis s'illumina, une rafale d'images se mit alors à déferler dans son esprit. Les images se succédaient à une telle vitesse que le jeune sorcier n'en captait que des brides:

_Une douce chaleur, la faim, la douleur, le froid, la douleur, une berceuse, une lumière verte, un rire, la douleur, un placard, la solitude, la douleur, un toit, la douleur, des cheveux qui repoussent, la douleur, un serpent, la douleur, une lettre, l'émerveillement, un château, un balai, la liberté, un troll, un miroir, des flammes, Voldemort, la douleur, la solitude, la faim, une voiture volante, une voix, un serpent, un journal intime, Ginny, Tom, un basilic, la douleur, la solitude, la faim, la colère, une fuite, un chien noir, les détraqueurs, Sirius Black, un espoir, un rat, la solitude, la coupe du monde Quiddicth, un dragon, de l'eau, un cimetière, la douleur, la solitude, une attaque, le ministère de la magie, Ombrage, une plume, un couloir, une pensine, le département des mystères, un voile, Dumbledore, la prophétie, l'amertume, la douleur, la solitude, une lettre, une trahison, Gringotts… _

Alexandre était essoufflé, extrêmement fatigué, bouleversé: ces scènes qui venait de défiler, elles ne lui étaient pas étrangère, c'étaient… sa vie. En quelques minutes il venait de revivre dix-sept année, le bilan n'était pas glorieux. La douleur et la solitude y étaient omniprésentes. Oui, sa vie n'était que souffrance entrecoupée de moment de bonheur aussi rare qu'éphémère, il avait toujours été seul…

« M. Malfoy! »

Le jeune sorcier envoya un regard vide à son interlocuteur. Glagow en fut légèrement déstabilisé, l'épreuve des Potters n'était pas la plus difficile.

« M. Malfoy, la pierre vous a fait revivre votre existence jugeant chacun de vos actes, de vos décisions. Ce que la Pierre a vu, je l'ignore, mais elle a fait son choix, vous êtes digne d'être le prochain Seigneur de la famille Potter. La bague vous appartient. »

'La bague !' Maddox ne l'avait pas omit: elle représente le statut d'un sorcier, seul le sorcier qui la porte peut signer des documents au nom de la famille qu'il représente, si il ne la possède pas, sa signature s'effacera aussitôt du parchemin empêchant toute contrefaçon. Et ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses utilités du bijou.

'La bague m'appartient, c'est une bonne chose mais où est-elle? ' Alexandre lança un regard interrogatif à Glagow, celui-ci resta immobile, attendant. Normalement le jeune sorcier devait enfiler la bague en prêtant serment de toujours veiller aux intérêts de la famille. Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait retenu des instructions de Maddox. Mais sans la bague cela s'avérait difficile. Alexandre balaya des yeux les lieux, aucune trace de la bague.

« M. Malfoy… »

« Maddox, tu n'as pas à intervenir, retournes à ta place. » s'indigna Glagow.

Maddox fixa Alexandre à instant, lança un regard appuyait sur la main droite du jeune sorcier et finit pas regagnait sa place. Alexandre desserra sa prise sur le rubis, lorsqu'il eut ouvert sa main, ce ne fut pas la pierre qui reposait dans sa paume mais une bague. C'était un simple anneau d'or, sans ornement.

"Je jure de toujours veiller aux intérêts des Potters!" declara Alexandre en passant la bague à son doigt.

Le bijou se fondit avec la peau du jeune sorcier, jusqu'a ce qu'il disparaisse. Alexandre et la bague ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils étaient liés, personne ne pourrait plus les séparer. La robe de soie dont était vêtue le jeune sorcier n'était plus entièrement blanche, le blason des Potter était apparut au niveau de son épaule gauche.

* * *

**Note de l'acteur:** _Je suis désolée mais je vais couper là, alors je ne peut pas dire que la cérémonie d'héritage soit terminée, loin de la.Lorsque j'ai commencé ce chapitre, j'avais l'intention d'aller plus loin. Mais avec mon bac d'SVT et de Français la semaine prochaine, je suis en pleine révision et j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire. Alors afin d'éviter de vous faire attendre 107 ans, j'ai decidais de publier ce qui était ecrit._

_Le Chapitre suivant risque de ne pas arriver la semaine prochaine. Je prefère vous prévenir, je ne peut absolument pas prevoir sa date de sortie. Les journée sont trop courte pour me permettre de faire tout ce que je desire. _

_En attendant donner moi vous impression sur ce début de cérémonie! _


End file.
